The day Goku and Vegeta will never forget
by ssj Goku
Summary: if you think evil people can stop Goku and Vegeta then your wrong it's a new school that will, Can Goku and Vegeta make it or is it one challenge they can't defeat
1. Chapter 1

THE DAY GOKU AND VEGETA WILL NEVER FORGET

CHAPTER 1 THE NEW SCHOOL

2 years after kid buu was destroyed by the spirit bomb peace seem to fill the air but there is one challenge that Goku and Vegeta will never succeed in.

"Hey Vegeta" Goku said cheerfully while patting Vegeta on his shoulder.

"What's so good about it Kakarot" Vegeta said coldly "it's bloody raining outside and the gravity room is playing up I can't train or do anything fun".

"You know Vegeta" Goku replied, "training is good at some points but you need to get out more".

"That's right Vegeta" Bulma said as she entered the doorway "that's why I enlisted you at a adults school".

"WHAT!" Vegeta shouted "how dare you put me in a school!"

"Ha-ha" Goku laughed while patting Vegeta even harder on his shoulder.

"Don't mock him yet Goku" Bulma replied " Chi-Chi told me to tell you she enlisted you in that school as well"

"Oh man" Goku groaned " never even attended primary school when I was little"

"Well us saiyins never attended any schools our enemy's were our teachers and fighting was our schools" Vegeta replied coldly.

The next day at the school Goku was waiting for Vegeta to show up "now where could he be?" Goku thought to himself

Just then a blue sedan pulls up to where Goku was waiting it was Vegeta dressed in a suit with a ridiculous tie Goku fell to the ground laughing his head off Vegeta stood there blushing heavily.

"Shut up Kakarot" Vegeta yelled while hiding his face in his suit.

"But you look so stupid in that suit" Goku replied trying to hold back his laughter

"Spell stupid Kakarot" Vegeta said coldly

"Uhh ok let's see s… t… u… p… e… d there you go stupid" Goku replied looking quite proud of himself

Vegeta looked at Goku for a few seconds then started to laugh his head off "oh my god the great Kakarot can't even spell stupid" Vegeta cackled

"Hey shut up Vegeta!" Goku shouted, "That was my first time besides that was a hard word to spell"

"Ok hotshot spell your own name then" Vegeta smirked

"Ok this is an easy one G… O… K… U… U… there you go again Vegeta I spelt my name" Goku said proudly

Vegeta burst into laughter he fell to the ground and started to roll around in the classical way.

"That's it Vegeta your gonna get it now" Goku shouted as he went super saiyin

"Finally now your speaking my language" Vegeta shouted as he went super saiyin also.

Just before they could do anything remotely fun the bell rang for class

"Darn it" Goku yelled, "you got lucky that time Vegeta but next time your mine"

"Don't burst an artery over it Kakarot" Vegeta smirked

At class Goku was waiting for the teacher to show he had just finished 20 bowls of beef fried rice just then the teacher made his way through the doorway Goku's eyes widened.

"Hey Gohan what's up" Goku shouted from across the room

"Dad" Gohan replied looking quite surprised "I knew mother said you were gong to a school but I thought she was just joking".

(Ok it looks like Goku will know someone apart from Vegeta at his new school now if you want to see what happens next tune in to the next chapter of Dragon Ball Z)


	2. goku and Vegeta get along?

(On the last chapter of Dragon Ball Z Goku and Vegeta had been enlisted at a adults school boy were they unimpressed and Goku has just found out that his teacher is none other than his oldest son Gohan if you want to know what happens next find out now) Chapter 2 Goku and Vegeta get along? 

"Dad this just isn't right" Gohan whispered in Goku's ear "I mean mother did say you were going to a school, But I never expected you to come to this one"

"Well Chi-chi never told me that you taught at this school" Goku replied softly

"Alright" Gohan sighed, "Sit down and we'll begin the lesson"

And so they did with Goku trying ever so hard to understand what Gohan was trying to tell him

At lunchtime Vegeta was sitting at a table looking quite proud of himself

"Hey Vegeta" Goku said cheerfully "How was your class and teacher?"

"I killed them" Vegata replied evilly

"Oh that's good… WHAT!" Goku shouted, "Why did you kill them?"

"They laughed at me when I spelt my name wrong, and then the teacher called me a retard so I killed them" Vegeta replied

"My god Vegeta that is rude but on the other hand you shouldn't kill people just because they made fun of you" Goku sighed

"Now your making fun of me Kakarot that's it you're going down!" Vegeta shouted as he went super saiyin again and charged at Goku

Goku sighed turned super saiyin and charged at Vegeta the two saiyins went at it destroying fences and creating huge gusts of wind.

"Oh great" Gohan sighed as he turned super saiyin and stopped the two saiyins at their tracks.

"Dad, Vegeta can't you two get along!" Gohan shouted

"Yeah I can I just told Vegeta here not to kill people just because they made fun of him, he got angry and charged at me" Goku replied

"Vegeta you killed them!" Gohan asked in a shocked way.

"They laughed at me because I couldn't spell my name, and my teacher called me a retard" Vegeta replied almost in tears

"So what people make mistakes and you have to accept them" Gohan replied

"Oh now you're calling me a retard as well!" Vegeta shouted

"No I'm just saying that you can make up for your mistakes by staying behind after school with me and dad" Gohan replied

"Well If I stay behind I won't have to go shopping with Bulma ok I guess I'm in" Vegeta sighed

Later that afternoon Goku and Vegeta had been given an IQ test

"Oh man it's the hardest question there is!" Goku shouted as he read it aloud "1+1?"

"And mine is spell your own name?" Vegeta replied sounding quite shocked

About ten minutes later Gohan returned and collected their papers and he nearly fainted to what he saw.

"Dad 1+1 doesn't equal 4 and Vegeta your spelt your name wrong it's V.E.G.E.T.A not V.I.G.I.T.T.A" Gohan replied in a shocked tone.

"Oh darn it that was a hard test Gohan" Goku replied

"Dad that test was for 4 year olds" Gohan sighed

"Yeah Kakarot shame on you" Vegeta said evilly

"Hey shut up Vegeta at least I didn't spell my name wrong" Goku countered

"Oh yeah good point" Vegeta sighed as he put away his things

**(It seems that Goku and Vegeta have a long way to go in this new school and what about Gohan will he ever teach Goku and Vegeta how to add up or spell there name find out next time on the next chapter of DragonBall Z)**

**("Hi there Goku here and on the next chapter of DragonBall Z things heat up as it's physical education day and me and Vegeta meet two kids we already know wow what a day don't miss on the next chapter of DragonBall Z)**

**Two familiar faces**


	3. two familiar faces

**(On the last chapter of Dragonball Z Goku had just realised that Gohan his own son was the teacher of his class boy was Gohan embarrassed later that day Vegeta told Goku he had killed his teacher and class which caused a lot of chaos and today they'll experience some things they will never forget today on Dragonball Z)**

Two Familiar faces 

"At last physical education the one class that I was good at on planet Vegeta" Vegeta said while getting his P.E clothes on (it is just his battle outfit).

"Yeah I know I used to do a lot of it when I was training with Master Roshi" Goku replied

"Ok people we have a lot of work to do this period," said a familiar voice

"That's right we have a big schedule for you guys especially for you dad" said the other voice

"What the!" Goku and Vegeta shouted at the same time as they noticed who the people were.

"Goten, Trunks your our P.E teachers!" Goku shouted nearly fainting "why is it that Gohan is my actual teacher and Goten is my P.E teacher, what next future Trunks my science teacher?".

At the science class after their intense P.E lesson Goku was hoping what he had last said ("what next Future Trunks our Science teacher?") didn't come to pass.

"Good afternoon class if there is anyone new, my name is Trunks" Future Trunks announced

"You had to say that didn't you Kakarot?" Vegeta groaned

"Oh hey father I didn't see you behind there, are you wearing a suit?" Trunks asked looking quite bemused.

"Yes it is your mother made me wear it" Vegeta replied blushing heavily

"I know what you mean," Future Trunks said looking around the room "Mother made me become the science teacher when I wanted to teach physical education".

"Wow that is harsh" Goku replied with his mouth full

"Goku lunch time isn't for 2 hours!" Future Trunks groaned

"I know but I was starving and I knew lunch wasn't for two hours so I decided to have my lunch early" Goku replied gulping down his last bowl of pork with rice.

"Some things never change do they?" Vegeta groaned

"Yeah I know hey you have Horticulture next don't you?" Future Trunks asked

"Yeah I do why?" Goku asked

"Well the teacher there is someone you've known for quite a while" Future Trunks replied

"It's not Piccolo is it?" Goku asked in a groaning sort of way.

"Maybe, maybe not" Future Trunks replied

"Oh no Vegeta's having another daydream!" Goku shouted

"What one?" Future Trunks asked, "He has a lot of them which one is it?"

"Judging by the look on his face it's the time he beat Pikachu to a pulp

"That happened?" Future Trunks asked again this time looking totally bemused.

"Yep I can remember it as though it was yesterday," Goku said as he went into a flash back

"Well look who's here we were thinking you wouldn't show up"

"Pikachu!"

"Now your gonna meet your fate just like the others did!"

"PI!"

"Yeah you tell him Vegeta!"

"He He He He Ah Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

"Pi!"

Vegeta then beat Pikachu to a pulp

"Was that funny for ya huh, Ya want some more!"

"Pi!"

Vegeta then beats up Pikachu a little more

"Well you're a lot weaker than I thought hope you have fun in the next dimension!"

"Pi!"

Vegeta then blows Pikachu into the next dimension

"He He He He Ah Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

"Oh where were my manners I completely forgot to say goodbye!"

"Boy that was fun" Goku replied as he exited the flashback

(It seems that Goku and Vegeta have a pretty strange day thanks to Goten, Trunks and Future Trunks what could be next for our heroes tune in next time on the next exciting chapter of Dragonball Z)

("Hey everyone Goku here and next time on Dragonball Z me and Vegeta discover our new Horticulture teacher boy what a day that is don't miss next time on Dragonball Z")

Horticulture disaster


	4. horticulture disaster

**(on the last chapter of dragonball z Goku and Vegeta had just seen who their new P.E teacher or should I say teachers boy was it a horrible sight for the two saiyins especially Vegeta with his future son also being a teacher at his will someone else they know show up and will Vegeta have another day dream of when he beat Pikachu to a pulp find out know!)**

**Horticulture disaster**

"Ok so this is Horticulture huh?" Goku asked "Uhhh what does horticulture mean?"

"It's a class where you work in growing plants and vegetables something our race is good at" said a very familiar voice

"Vegeta if that's piccolo please hit me around the back of the head?" Goku asked as he slowly turned around to see yes you guessed it piccolo "oh no Vegeta wait I changed my mi….."

It was too late Vegeta quickly whacked Goku around the back of his head knocking him unconscious.

"Huh wow that was fun, for me ah ha ha ha ha ha!" Vegeta cackled manically

"Goku's having that dream isn't he?" Piccolo asked looking at Goku's facial impression

"You mean the one where he battled Lan hikari for that huge bowl of curry, then yes he is" Vegeta replied

Now we'll look at Goku's dream

"Oh so you think your gonna steal my curry little guy"

"That's my curry you stole it now give it back

Both Lan and Goku go at it and after a few minutes of hardcore fighting the two of them jump out of the smoke all battered and bruised

"We're both evenly matched, but not for long!"

Goku transforms into a super saiyin

"Uhhhh no wait I'm sorry you can have it I don't want it anymore"

"Oh no you're not getting away that easily!"

Goku then beats Lan to a pulp

"Now as Vegeta said when he killed Pikachu I see you weren't as tough as you look hope you enjoy the next dimension!"

"What!"

Goku blows Lan to the next dimension with the kamehameha wave

"Opps where were my manners I completely forgot to say goodbye he he he ah ha ha ha ha, ohh better leave the evil laugh to Vegeta.

But during the dream Vegeta was trying to wake Goku up

"Oh darn it nothings working, wait I have an idea, oh Kakarot I stole your curry" Vegeta said softly in Goku's ear

Goku's quick reactions snapped into action as he got up and cracked Vegeta in the nose hurling him a couple hundred metres until he hit a solid concrete wall.

"Oh that does it Kakarot I have had it with your senseless acts of behaviour I'll make sure you will never do it again!" Vegeta shouted as turned into a super saiyin 2 and charged at Goku

"Oh no Vegeta's at it again!" Goku shouted "I better calm him down!" Goku then transformed into a super saiyin 2 and charged at Vegeta

The two saiyins connected in the middle creating a huge shockwave that nearly blew up the entire school

But before they could get a major punch in two arms stretch across the plain area and grabbed the two saiyins by the scruff of their necks and hurled them back to the Horticulture area

"Ok ok I'll give you two the b.o.t.d for now!" piccolo said calmly

"What's b.o.t.d?" Goku asked looking extremely puzzled.

"It means benefit of the doubt Kakarot you numbskull" Vegeta replied dissing Goku

"Ohhhhh" Goku exclaimed without realising he had been dissed

"Alright class dismissed Goku, Vegeta you have French next don't you?" Piccolo asked

"Yes we do don't tell me another friend of Kakarot's is our teacher?" Vegeta replied already guessing the obvious

"Yeah it is but I'm not telling you who it is, you'll have to find out when you get there" Piccolo replied dismissing Goku and Vegeta

After lunch Goku and Vegeta sat next to each other waiting for the teachers arrival both wondering who it could be.

Just then the teacher came through the doorway.

"Bonjour class" Said the teacher

"No way!" shouted Goku

"It can't be!" Vegeta shouted as well

(**Who could the mysterious French teacher be, could it be a friend or could it be a foe whoever it is don't miss the next exciting chapter of Dragonball Z)**

**("Hi there Vegeta here Kakarot was busy so I took over on the next chapter of Dragonball Z me and Kakarot find out our new French teacher, and who is this new student and why does he have super saiyin like hair if you want to find out tune in next time for the next chapter of Dragonball Z")**

**the new student**


	5. the new students

**(On the last chapter of Dragonball Z Goku and Vegeta experienced a horticulture they'll never forget first with the appearance of their teacher the one and only Piccolo, next the battle between Goku and Vegeta due to Goku punching Vegeta in the nose, now they have just seen who there new French teacher is who could it be tune in now)**

**Chapter 5 the new students**

"No way!" Goku shouted 

"It can't be!" Vegeta also shouted

A slow motion image of the feet upward revealed the new teacher.

"Cell!" Both Goku and Vegeta shouted

"Bonjour class and welcome Goku and Vegeta to French class" Cell said politely

"This is nuts" Goku said quietly to Vegeta "First Gohan, then Goten and Trunks, Future Trunks, Piccolo and now Cell"

"I know Kakarot, I know" Vegeta replied softly

"Oh I almost forgot to mention we have 3 new students coming into this class come in boys!" Cell shouted as the 3 students entered the classroom

"Oh man!" Goku and Vegeta groaned rather loudly

The new students were Frieza, his brother Cooler and the other one had saiyin like hair, his hair was also a goldish yellow colour and his eyes were coloured in the same emerald green as a super saiyin

"That guys a saiyin," Vegeta said to Goku Quietly as the super saiyin sat next to Goku

"Hi there my names Cloud nice to meet you" Cloud said as he pulled his hand out

"Hi I'm Goku but some people call me Kakarot, and this is my friend Vegeta" Goku said shaking Cloud's hand

"Wow you're the great Goku the one who defeated Kidd Buu two years ago!" Cloud shouted as he had just remembered "And you killed my deranged uncle too"

"Uhhhh who was your uncle anyway" Goku asked

"Oh you know him Broly the legendary super saiyin" Cloud replied

"Wow Broly's your uncle huh?" Goku asked gasping a little

"Ah would you guys settle down so we can begin the lesson?" Cell asked

"Opps sorry" All three saiyins sighed as they got their stuff out and carried on with the lesson.

"After French class it was lunch time and Goku, Vegeta and Cloud were enjoying their lunches that their wives made until Frieza and Cooler showed up

"Now we can finally get our revenge on you saiyins for what you have done to us!" Frieza shouted as he charged up a death ball.

"Yes and I can get my revenge on Goku and Vegeta" Cooler replied as he charged up a super nova

"Oh darn it why now!" Goku and Vegeta shouted as they went super saiyin and charged at Frieza and Cooler

Everyone went at it except Cloud who stayed put eating his lunch while energy beams shot past him just barely missing the saiyins face.

After about half an hour of intense fighting Vegeta, Goku, Frieza and cooler stopped fighting they were short of breath and too injured to fight.

"This is as bogus as Vegeta's answering machine" Goku said exhaustibly as he had a flashback

"I can't come to the phone right now, Wait your power it's amazing impossible, how could you have gotten so much power in such a small amount of time, it's as if every time I reach a new level of strength someone always rises up to mock me, tell me, tell me how after the beep!"

(Beep!)

"Well I do plenty of sit ups and I drink lots of juice!"

(Goku hangs up)

"So it was you who sent that message!" Vegeta shouted as they exited the flashback

"Although that wasn't as bad as when Vegeta said wassup to me," Goku said as he had another flashback.

"Kakarot come here I have something to tell you"

"Oh what is it Vegeta?"

"Wassssssssssssssssssssssssuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuupppppppppp, Wasssssssssssssssssssssuuuuuuuuuuupppppppppppppppp ah wasuuppp uh (cough cough)"

"…Right…"

"Stop bringing up flashbacks!" Vegeta shouted again as they exited that flashback.

Just then the bell rung for the next class.

"Ok we just had French so I wonder what's next?" Goku asked

"I'm not sure" Vegeta replied

"I know we have information management" Cloud said cheerfully

(it seems Goku and Vegeta's lunchtime was one they won't forget what secrets does the new super saiyin cloud have to offer and who could the new information management teacher if you want to find out all of this stuff tune in next time for the next exciting chapter of Dragonball Z)

(On the next chapter of Dragonball Z it's information management and Goku seems very confident about this class but what's this a surprise visit to the principals office look out Goku this is one principal you don't want to get angry don't miss it next time on Dragonball Z)

Goku's visit to the principals office


	6. Goku's visit to the principals office

(Last time on Dragonball Z Goku and Vegeta found out that Cell is their new French teacher and they were having three new students Frieza, Cooler and the new saiyin Cloud oddly enough Clouds uncle is Broly the legendary super saiyin after French Goku, Vegeta, Frieza and cooler got into a huge confrontation that nearly blew up the school but with the ring of the bell the battle ended and it was Information management and today Goku will experience this class the hard way)

**Chapter six**

Goku's visit to the principals office 

"Ok we're in the classroom and the teachers late!" Goku said loudly

"Ok class sorry I'm late" Said the teacher as he entered the doorway

"Oh hey Tien what's up!" Goku shouted

"Goku and Vegeta what are you two doing here?" Tien asked totally bemused

"Oh Chi chi and Bulma made us come to school for a day" Vegeta replied blushing slightly

"Oh well that doesn't matter let's get on with the lesson" Tien said as he sat down "First turn on your computers"

"Ok I will" Goku said as he pushed the button to start the computer but when he did the computer exploded

"Oh whoops sorry about that guess I don't know my own strength" Goku said blushing a little

"Ha ha" Said one of the students sitting next to Goku

"Oh shut up!" Goku shouted as he punched the kid in the nose hurling him a couple thousand metres

"Kakarot you said not to kill people remember" Vegeta said evilly

"Oh cram it Vegeta!" Goku countered as he hit Vegeta in the back of the head knocking him unconscious

"Sorry Goku I'm going to have to send you to the principals office" Tien said slightly embarrassed

"But why?" Goku asked in shock

"Well I didn't mind you destroying the computer, or killing a student but knocking out Vegeta was wrong" Tien replied as he gave Goku a pink slip

Goku stormed out of the room slamming the door but also knocking it out of its hinges

"Ok let's see Gohan was my form teacher, Goten and Trunks were my P.E teacher, Future Trunks was my science teacher, Piccolo was our Horticulture teacher, and Cell was my French teacher, Tien just sent me out of information management so I wonder who the principal is?" Goku asked as he entered the office area.

"Oh hey Goku the principal is waiting for you in there" Said the secretary

"Ok thanks Yamcha" Goku replied as he opened the door

"Ok let's see who we ha… ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Goku shouted as he found out who the principal was.

"Chi chi what the hell is going on!" Goku shouted even louder than before

"That's right Goku I'm the principal of this school and I heard what happened at information management and I'm disappointed with you" Chi chi replied rather sternly

"I'm sorry Chi chi dear I wasn't thinking straight Vegeta got me going so I knocked him out" Goku replied shaking a little

"Well seeing you're my husband Goku I'll let you off with a warning but just you wait when we get home" Chi chi said in a threatening way

"(gulps) Uhh ok dear I'm going back to class" Goku replied running out of the door

Later on Goku returned to the classroom and sat down next to Vegeta everyone around them backed away expecting Goku to attack them

"So who is the principal?" Cloud asked just sitting down after being late for class

"It's my wife" Goku said blushing heavily

"Ouch that had to hurt" Vegeta replied

"I know" Goku replied just as the bell rang for the next class

"Ok we have maths next then English last" Vegeta said looking at his timetable

"I wonder who the maths teacher could be?" Cloud asked looking at Goku and Vegeta's faces

"We're not sure" Goku and Vegeta replied at the same time "And quite frankly we don't want to know

(After Goku's experience at the principals office he and Vegeta are worried about their next class who could their teacher be and will Goku have to go to the principals office again if you want to find out tune in next time for the next exciting chapter of Dragonball Z)

**(On the next chapter of Dragonball Z It's maths time for Goku and Vegeta but who could be the new teacher be that's making Vegeta quake with fear don't miss it next time on Dragonball Z)**

**Vegeta afraid?**


	7. Vegeta afraid?

**(On the last chapter of Dragonball Z Goku had to go to the principal's office due to Goku's odd behaviour with being let away with a warning Goku and Vegeta have only two subject left then they'll be free from this retched school but for Vegeta this next class could be his last if want to find out why tune in now)**

Chapter 7 Vegeta afraid? 

It is the second to last class of the day maths Goku, Vegeta and the new guy Cloud sat next to each other waiting for the teachers' arrival

The teacher made her way into the classroom unannounced Goku looked up his eyes widened he nudge Vegeta softly

Vegeta just ignored him staring out of the window

"Vegeta look over here" Goku said softly nudging Vegeta a little harder than before

Vegeta still ignored him still looking in the same window

"Oh that does it!" Goku said sternly as he punched Vegeta in the arm

"Ouch hey Kakarot what was that fo…" Vegeta stopped his eyes widened his body started trembling uncontrollably sweat began to drip down his face

"Of all the people we know why does it have to be her!" Vegeta shouted

A slow motion image slowly made its way up to the head of the person it was none other than Bulma Vegeta's wife

"Who is she guys?" Cloud asked totally bemused

"She's Vegeta's wife" Goku replied softly

"Oh god both of your wives are in this school!" Cloud shouted

"Yeah we know you don't need to rub it in," Goku said groaning a little

"Ok people time to learn your multiplication tables" Bulma said while writing something on the whiteboard

"Oh no I don't even know 1+1 how am I suppose to know 1x1" Goku said in shock

"Well it can't be that hard" Vegeta replied

"Vegeta tell me this is this more embarrassing than the time you got hit on the head for rapping in the house?" Goku asked

"What how did you know about that?" Vegeta asked blushing heavily

"I entered the doorway when you started rapping it was hilarious" Goku replied chuckling a little

"Uhh you guys we should start on the maths quiz" Cloud said while writing answers to the questions

"Oh yeah uh right" Goku replied as he struggled to answer the easy questions

About ten minutes later Goku and Vegeta finished the quiz both sweating heavily

Bulma took away the papers and marked them, about 2 minutes later she gives them back Goku panics after what he saw

"I got none right!" Goku shouted holding his paper in the air so everyone could see it

"Well neither did I Kakarot" Vegeta replied sulking a little

"I got all mine right" Cloud said cheerfully

"How could you that was a hard test!" Goku shouted in shock

"That test was for 2 year olds" Cloud replied "She gave it to us as a practise"

"Oh no that means the next quiz could be harder" Vegeta said panicking

"Don't worry the bell for the last class is about to go and it's English so you won't have too much to worry about" Cloud replied packing up his gear

"Yeah let's hope not" Goku and Vegeta said at the same time

**(It looks like Goku and Vegeta have on more class to go before they are free of the school they're imprisoned in tune in next time for the penultimate chapter of Dragonball Z**)

**(On the penultimate chapter Goku and Vegeta have English class and what's this an invitation to a after school fight will Goku and Vegeta accept find out next time on Dragonball Z)**

The after school fight invitation 


	8. the after school fight invitation

**(On the last chapter of Dragonball Z It was maths and what's this Bulma is their teacher boy was Vegeta embarrassed and after failing a test for two year olds the two saiyins are worried about what will happen in English if you the viewers want to find out what happens today tune in now!)**

**Chapter 8**

The after school fight invitation 

It was the last class of the day and Goku, Vegeta and Cloud were itching to get out of there they were planning to go to the pub after school but when Goku and Vegeta entered the class a note was lying on Goku's table Goku picked it up and began to read it aloud

"It says dear Goku and Vegeta, We are sick of you two being around us at school so we have decided to challenge you to a fight after school at 3:15pm don't be late or else! Signed by Frieza and Cooler" Goku said aloud

"A fight huh don't they understand they are no match for us" Vegeta cackled

"I'm not sure Vegeta otherwise they would have never gave us this invitation" Goku replied

"Alright class settle down we have a busy schedule to get through before this class is over," Said the teacher as he entered the doorway

"Hey it's Android 18!" Goku shouted

"That's Miss 18 to you Goku" Android 18 replied

"Oh sorry Miss 18" Goku sighed

"Ok Now I have a test for you all to do it will tell the school board your reading level" Android 18 said while handing out the papers

"Oh no it's just as I thought!" Goku shouted, "It's a harder test!"

"It's only an IQ test" Vegeta replied writing down the answers

"Well in that case"

Twenty minutes later

"Ok class times up hand me your papers and I mark them for you" Android 18 said grabbing the papers off the students

After about ten minutes of waiting the test papers were handed back

"Yippee this is the happiest thing that has happened in my time of being here!" Goku shouted jumping for joy

"What is it Kakarot?" Vegeta asked impatiently

"I got all of the answers right!" Goku replied

Android 18's was in shocked she couldn't believe that Goku the warrior that had the lowest IQ in the school aced the IQ test

"Well I don't mean to burst your bubble Kakarot but I got all of them right as well" Vegeta cackled

All of a sudden Goku's cell phone went off Goku pushed the green button and put the phone to his ear

"Hello?" Goku asked

"Hey Goku mondo cool ah I'm on da phone" Krillen replied on the other line

"Krillen what are you doing I'm at school!" Goku shouted

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm using da phone at Vegeta's place"

"That better not be long distance Krillen or you'll be going long distance like Tien did all these years back!" Vegeta shouted taking the phone off Goku

"Don't worry Vegeta it's mondo cool" Krillen replied

Vegeta hung up the phone and threw it back to Goku

"Well that was a waste of time" Vegeta said as he sat down

Just then the final bell rung school was over everyone but Vegeta and Goku ran out the door

"Wait here Vegeta I'll be right back" Goku said as he ran out the door and headed towards the science department

"Hey Goku what are you doing here school is over" Future Trunks asked as he was packing up his gear

"Yeah I know Frieza and Cooler challenged me and Vegeta to a after school fight so I was wondering could I please borrow your sword?" Goku asked gasping for breath

(What is this Goku asking Future Trunks for his sword could Goku be thinking about using it in his Fight with Frieza and Cooler if you want to find the answers to these question tune in next time for the final chapter of Dragonball Z)

**(On the final chapter of Dragonball Z Goku and Vegeta prepare themselves for the battle against the two tyrants Frieza and Cooler and what's this a surprise attack from Goku look out Frieza your time is up next time on Dragonball Z)**

**The after school fight**


	9. the after school fight

(On the last Chapter of Dragonball Z Goku and Vegeta had English class to endure and what's this Goku and Vegeta getting 100 on their IQ test that's a first and now the battle of the century begins right now on the final Chapter of Dragonball Z)

Chapter 9 

**The after school fight**

"Goku I will let you borrow my sword just don't break it fixing it costs me $250" Future Trunks said as he handed Goku his sword 

"Right you have my word Trunks I won't break it" Goku replied as he attached the sword to his back and ran out the door

"Why do I have a feeling he won't stick to his word" Trunks thought to himself

Back at the English class

"What took you so long we are almost late!" Vegeta shouted

"I went to grab something no Vegeta I have a plan to beat Frieza Trunks told me about it" Goku replied

"Well if my son told you about it then I'm in!"

2 minutes later

"Well well well we thought you would never show up" Frieza said while stretching his muscles

"What do you expect from these super saiyins you naïve fool" Cooler replied just after he had transformed into his final form

"We never back down from a challenge" Goku replied as he turned super saiyin

"Well then let's get this over with!" Frieza shouted as he and Cooler jumped into the sky and charged up their death ball and supernova attacks they were going to finish the battle straight away

"Vegeta remember the plan?" Goku said quietly in Vegeta's ear

"Right" Vegeta replied

Frieza and Cooler fired their ultimate attacks Goku and Vegeta didn't move they let the energy balls hit them

The explosion nearly took out the entire school creating huge gusts of wind and sparks

When the smoke cleared there was no sign of Goku and Vegeta Frieza and Cooler began to laugh manically they had thought they had defeated their hated rivals

But on a cliff top a couple of meters away Goku and Vegeta prepared themselves for Goku's plan

"Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta shouted as he fired the Big Bang attack Frieza and Cooler jumped to avoid the attack

"Huh when I get my hands on…" Frieza stopped and looked up

"Hyaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Goku shouted as he lunged at Frieza with Future Trunk's sword hurled behind his back

Frieza couldn't move he was frozen with fear

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhyahhhhhhhhh" Goku slashed down through Frieza's body

Frieza stood there motionless looking at Goku but then all of a sudden Frieza's sight split in half Goku had cut the evil tyrant in half

"It's not over yet!" Goku shouted as he cut Frieza in little pieces then using his left hand he blasted the pieces

"Frieza!" Cooler shouted as he watched his only brother die

"Now it's your turn Cooler" Goku shouted, "Vegeta now!"

"What!" Cooler shouted as he turned around to see Vegeta charging up his best move

"No it's impossible!"

"FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta shouted

Vegeta's final flash headed straight for Cooler, Cooler tried to block it but it was too powerful to block

"No this can't be!" Cooler shouted as his body disintergrated the battle was over

"Wow Vegeta I told you we could win if we work together" Goku said putting his sword in the case

"Yeah your right now let's go to your house" Vegeta replied

At Goku's house

"Hey Dad why are you and Vegeta late?" Gohan asked taking a sip of his coffee

"Me and Vegeta got in a fight with Frieza and Cooler but we killed them and now we never have to go to school again" Goku replied

"Uhh dad" said Gohan

"What?" Goku asked

"You did one day of school now you have 364 more days to go" Gohan replied

"What!" Goku and Vegeta shouted

"And for killing Frieza and Cooler I have no choice but to give you all year detention" Chi Chi groaned

"Oh man!" Goku and Vegeta moaned

(It seems Goku and Vegeta have more problems than they hoped for, as for the viewers who are reading these story a message has been place here stay in school (yeah right) Thank you for writing the end)

**(Just kidding I have got bonus chapters for you the viewers)**

**(On the next bonus chapter of Dragonball Z Goku, Vegeta and the other Z- warriors prepare themselves for a martial arts tournament that takes place in two weeks don't miss it next time on Dragonball Z)**

**Martial arts tournament training **


	10. training for the martial arts tournament

**(Now for the bonus chapters we go forward 366 days in a pub)**

Martial arts tournament training 

"Finally we're out of that school after 365 days of detention!" Vegeta shouted as he guzzled down his glass of beer.

"1+12" Goku said to himself trying to remember his addition

"Well we have 6 weeks of holidays before we go back to school for another 365 days" Gohan replied while taking a sip of his coke

"Hey what if we train for the world martial arts tournament that happens in two weeks?" Future Trunks asked while biting into his hamburger

"Hey that's not such a bad idea" Vegeta replied

The next day Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Future Trunks prepared themselves for two weeks of non-stop training

"Fu…Sion…ha!" Goten and Trunks shouted as they performed the fusion dance forming Gotenks

"Fu…Sion…ha!" Goku and Vegeta shouted as they also performed the fusion dance forming Gogeta

Gohan and Future Trunks went super saiyin 2 and charged in at each other

"Now we'll see who's better, Father or son!" Gogeta shouted as he charged at Gotenks

"Wow they got started I better join in" Cloud said to himself as he turned super saiyin and flew into the sky

"Hey Gotenks, Gogeta I bet you can't take me down together!" Cloud shouted from up above

"That guy is too cocky" Gotenks cackled

"Let's show him what we're made of!" Gogeta shouted

Both Gotenks and Gogeta charge at Cloud, but Cloud instantaneously disappears Gogeta and Gotenks try to find Cloud's location

All of a sudden Gotenks falls from the sky blood shoots through his mouth as he plummets to the ground creating huge earthquakes

"Hey Gogeta I know instant transmission as well!" Cloud shouted from a distance

"Arrogant fool" Gogeta said to himself

Gogeta uses the instant transmission technique to teleport himself behind Cloud, Gogeta then tries to kick him but Cloud blocks the kick with ease

"Gogeta your moves are to obvious I could read them a mile away" Cloud cackled

"Read this Big Bang Ka…Me…Ha…Me……Ha!" Gogeta shouts

Gogeta's Big Bang Kamehameha wave heads straight for Cloud but Cloud doesn't move all he does is prepare himself for his most devastating move

"Ka…Me…Ha…Me……Ha!" Cloud shouts

The two beams connect in the middle creating sparks and a huge shockwave

"How can this be his beam matches mine?" Gogeta shouts in shock

Just then Gogeta's fusion time ran out and he split back into Goku and Vegeta

Goku and Vegeta barely avoid Cloud's Kamehameha wave the blast goes over 200km away before hitting a cliff giving off one hell of an explosion

"I don't get it Cloud how did you get so strong?" Goku asked gasping for breath

"Well I guess it's mostly from training with my uncle" Cloud replied

"Hey everybody it's lunch time" Chi chi shouts from the house

"What's for lunch Chi chi?" Goku asked loudly

"Your favourite crackers and cheese!" Chi chi replied

"I love crackers and cheese," Vegeta shouted

"They're ok I guess" Future Trunks replied

In the house everyone cuts up a piece of cheese and puts it on a cracker, Goku takes a huge chunk of cheese as usual

"Once we have finished our crackers with cheese we should carry on with our training" Vegeta said with his mouth full

"I'm down with that Vegeta, but why didn't Future Trunks or Gohan come inside?" Goku asked confusedly

"They wanted to be stronger than you two so they decided to continue with their training" Cloud replied, "And so am I" Cloud turned super saiyin and ran out the house.

"Wow they're eager to carry on aren't they?" Goku asked surprisedly "Hey where did Goten and Trunks go?"

"Who knows Kakarot, but I'm ready to continue with my training" Vegeta replied turning super saiyin

"Oh ok I'll be there in a minute Vegeta" Goku said as Vegeta walked out the door

"Right after I polish off the cheese" Goku said to himself evilly glaring at the cheese

Couple minutes later

"Belch…" "Man that was good cheese!" Goku shouted as he noticed Vegeta waiting for him

"Kakarot I want you to give me everything you have!" Vegeta shouted

"Wait Vegeta you don't mean" Goku paused for a moment

"Yes Kakarot I mean super saiyin 3" Vegeta replied preparing himself

"Ok Vegeta but only because you asked for it" Goku replied

Goku began to power up as he ascended to super saiyin three

"Right then Kakarot let us begin!" Vegeta shouted as he jumped into the sky

"Ok Vegeta let's do it" Goku replied as he charged at Vegeta

The two saiyins went at it blow after blow the sound of the high speed connection echoed over the land

"Ka…Me…Ha…Me.!" Goku shouted as he charged up his Kamehameha wave

"Final…Flash!" Vegeta shouted as he charged up his final flash

"Ha!"

Goku's Kamehameha wave and Vegeta's Final Flash connect in the middle but Goku's beam slowly penetrated Vegeta's

"I won't lose!" Vegeta shouted as he put more power into his attack

The Final Flash penetrated through Goku's Kamehameha wave

"Now way!" Goku shouted as the Final Flash hit Goku causing a great explosion

The smoke cleared and Goku was badly beaten and bruised his orange shirt was ripped in half

"Wow Vegeta impressive" Goku said gasping for breath

"I'm not done yet!" Vegeta replied as he charged at Goku

(We now go two weeks later the day of the world martial arts tournament)

"Well that two weeks of intense training was err well… uh… intense" Goku said scratching his head he was lost for words

"Hey Goku long time now see!" Shouted the announcer of the tournament

"Hi!" Goku replied waving to the announcer

"Ok everyone we need to get the 16 competitors for the tournament matchings" Said the announcer

"Uh sir we only have 16 competitors here" Said one of the monks

"Oh we do too" Said the announcer blushing heavily "In that case we better get the match ups"

(The world martial arts tournament is about to begin will Goku and Vegeta pair up in one of the matches find out next time on the next bonus chapter of Dragonball Z)

("Hi everyone this is Goku and next time on Dragonball Z the Z-warriors must choose a number to find out who they're up against in the big tournament and these new challengers look awfully familiar especially the small pink one no it couldn't be find out next time on Dragonball Z)

The return of Kid Buu


	11. match ups for the tournament

(On the last bonus chapter of Dragonball Z Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Future Trunks and the new saiyin Cloud began their training for the martial arts tournament that would take place in two weeks the intense training went on with no rests or anything, two weeks later and now the Z-warriors must now face challengers they will never forget right now on Dragonball Z)

The return of Kid Buu

"Ok everybody can everyone gather around now the competitors will choose a number from this here and their names will be recorded on this board so we'll know who they'll face in the martial arts tournament" Announced Brad (if your wondering I will get sick of writing the announcer so I have changed it to Brad ok back with the story)

"Hey Goten you want in on this stuff they're really good they make you see dead babies and stuff" Trunks asked holding a weird drug in his hand

"Trunks since when did you deal drugs" Goten asked totally bemused taking the drug and popping it in his mouth Trunks does the same

Both Goten and Trunks pupils widen and both of them start running around like lunatics

"Ok the first person to choose is Goten" Brad announced as he just noticed Goten running around laughing his head off

"Uh Brad if it's alright with you I'll do Goten's as well as mine" Goku asked as he walked up towards the box

"Uh sure no problem" Brad replied

Goku walked up to the box and chose Goten's number

"Ok let's see Goten is number 13" Brad announced as one of the monks right up Goten's name on the number 13 slot on the board

"Ok now my turn" Goku said as he put his hand in the box again and pulled out a number

"Goku has chosen number 3" Brad announced "Uh Vegeta would you like to do Trunk's one as well as yours?"

"Sure why not" Vegeta replied as he walked up to the box and chose his and Trunk's number

"Trunks and Vegeta have chosen numbers 15 and 6" Brad announced

"And the next to chose is Gohan"

Gohan walks up to the box and pulls out a number

"Gohan is number 1 I mean he has chosen number 1"

"Future Trunks you're up"

Future Trunks walks up to the box stops for a second before pulling out a number

"Future Trunks has chosen number 5, Vegeta and Future Trunks will duke it out in the 3rd match"

"I hope your ready father I won't be holding back" Future Trunks said to Vegeta

"I expect nothing less" Vegeta replied

"Ok uh Broly it's your turn" Brad announced

"What!" Shouted Goku and Vegeta

Broly walks up to the box evilly glares at Goku before pulling out a number

"Broly has chosen number two, Gohan and Broly will fight it out in the 1st match!" Brad shouts

Gohan couldn't believe it he had to face Broly the legendary super saiyin in the 1st match

"Ok the next to come up is piccolo"

Piccolo walks up slowly to the box pauses for a moment then pulls out a number

"Piccolo has chosen number 9, and now it's Cloud's turn"

"Finally it's my turn" Cloud said to himself as he walked up to the box and pulled out a number his facial expressions showed it all

"4 Cloud has chosen number 4" Brad announced "Cloud will face Goku in the 2nd match

"Hey Goku it looks like you and me will face off in the 2nd match" Cloud said to Goku

"Yeah I know let's give it our all" Goku replied

"Android 18 would you please come up?" brad announced

Android 18 walked up to the box pulled out a number walked off throwing the ball behind her back

"16 Android 18 has chosen number 16, ok and now it's Cell turn"

Cell telepathically pick a number out of the box and gave it to Brad

"Ok Cell has chosen number 12"

"Wow I didn't know Cell was entering" Goku said scratching his head in confusion

"Ok uh let's see super Android 13 you're up" Brad announced

Super Android 13 went up to the box and selected a number

" 14 super android 13 has chosen 14" Brad announced

(Now we'll go to the last number selection)

"Everyone has selected a number except one the person who will take number 11 is Kid Buu!" Brad shouted

"What!" Goku shouted

"There's no way!" Vegeta shouts

"Now this is the line up" Brad announced

"In the first match Gohan will face the evil Broly, Goku will battle against Cloud, Future Trunks will face off against his father Vegeta, in the fourth match Bojack will face off with Tien, Piccolo will battle Janemba in the fifth match, Kid Buu will fight against the tyrant Cell, Goten will battle super android 13 , and Trunks will battle Android 18" Brad announced

"Ok people the 1st match will begin in ten minutes so get ready and good luck you'll need it"

(The match ups for the world martial arts tournament have been made now it's time for the first match Gohan vs Broly who will win tune in next for the next bonus chapter of Dragonball Z)

(Next time on Dragonball Z it's Gohan and Broly in the first match of the world martial arts tournament and what's this Broly has a new level of super saiyin don't miss it next time on Dragonball Z)

SSJ 3 Broly


	12. SSJ3 Broly

(On the last bonus chapter of Dragonball Z the Z-warriors had to choose their ballots for the world martial arts tournament pairings there was tension, shock and excitement when everyone chose their numbers especially with the return of defeated warriors from the past especially the return of their most powerful villain ever Kid Buu and now it's time for the first match of the tournament Gohan vs the evil saiyin Broly who will win find out now on Dragonball Z)

SSJ 3 Broly

"Ok people settle down the first round of the world martial arts tournament is about to begin but first we must introduce the fighters first we have Gohan son of the Great Goku who has won this prestigious event many times before Gohan has spent most of his time at home studying for his mother but has taken the time to participate in many tournaments through these past few years" Brad announced

The crowd went wild as Gohan walked out to the stadium arena and began to stretch waiting upon Broly's arrival

"And now we have Broly legend has it that Broly is the legendary super saiyin that caused havoc across the universe many years ago"

"He he ha ha ha ha ha!" Broly cackled maniacally

"What's so funny!" Gohan shouted

"I wanted to show Kakarot this ability when I faced him but you'll have to do" Broly then continued to laugh maniacally

"What is Broly up to?" Goku thought to himself

"Let the first round begin!" Brad shouted as the gong for the first round went off

"You won't be around for too long Kakarot's son not after I ascend to the next level!" Broly shouted as sparks started to shot around Broly's body

"He couldn't be talking about super saiyin 3 could he?" Goku said to himself, "Gohan stay on guard!"

"Right" Gohan replied

Broly began to power up his gold hair began to grow right down to his back his golden eyebrows disappeared and his muscle mass grew there was an explosion of energy followed by a huge dust cloud

The smoke cleared and there was Broly standing proud with an evil grin on his face he had done it he had ascended to super saiyin 3

"That's… That's not possible!" Gohan shouted in shock

"Gohan stay calm you can still win this if you keep your calm!" Goku shouted

"Your right dad he may be strong but he's not unbeatable!" Gohan shouted as he turned mystic super saiyin 2 and charged at Broly

Gohan punched Broly in the face Broly didn't flinch or anything he stood there he evilly smiled before punching Gohan in the gut

Blood shot from Gohan's mouth just as Broly kicked Gohan in to the sky Broly then teleported above Gohan, Gohan quickly recovered and will still flying in mid air he prepared himself for a close range Kamehameha wave

"Ka…Me…Ha…Me…Ha! Gohan shouted

Gohan fired his Kamehameha wave at point blank range there was a huge explosion Gohan thought he had won but then his relief turned to shock

"And what was that suppose to do Gohan" Broly cackled as he hit Gohan out of the sky and out of the arena or so he thought

Gohan just barely missed the ground as he got back on the arena he wiped the blood of his mouth and stood proud

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha so you more power than I thought" Broly cackled as he landed in the arena, "But that's makes me more eager to kill you!"

Broly charged at Gohan, Gohan braced for impact but Broly's attack was overwhelming Gohan was hurled into the sky winded from Broly's attacked Gohan had no choice but to fight back

"This ends here Broly!" Gohan shouted as he unleashed his full power

"Your still no match for me kid!" Broly shouted as he charged up his ultimate attack

"I won't be able to stop that but at least I'll try" Gohan thought to himself as he charged his best move, "Super Ka…Me…Ha…Me…Ha!"

Both Broly's gigantic meteor and Gohan's super Kamehameha wave connected in the middle but Gohan was clearly no match for Broly, Broly's attacked penetrated Gohan's Super Kamehameha wave the ball hit Gohan hit the ground the match was over

"Gohan is out of the arena Broly will move on to the next round!" Brad announced as Goku ran out to attend to his unconscious son

"Krillen I need you to take Gohan inside and give him a sensu bean!" Goku shouted as he gave Gohan to Krillen

"Right Goku" Krillen replied as he ran inside

"Ok now we can get to the second match Goku vs Cloud" Brad announced

The crowd cheer as Goku and Cloud walk onto the arena

"Right Goku let's give these people a good show" Cloud said to Goku preparing himself

"You got it!" Goku replied preparing himself

(The first match of the world martial arts tournament has ended with Broly being victorious and now it's time for the second match Goku vs Cloud tune in next time for the next bonus chapter of Dragonball Z)

(Hey everyone this is Goku and on the next bonus chapter of Dragonball Z it's me vs Cloud in the second match what surprises does Cloud have installed for me I don't want to spoil the fun if you want to find out what happens tune in next time on the next exciting bonus chapter of Dragonball Z)

The hardcore battle


	13. the hardcore battle

(On the last bonus chapter of Dragonball Z it was Broly vs Gohan in the first round of the world martial arts tournament Broly made short work of Gohan by ascending to the next level of super saiyin a super saiyin 3 and now it's time for the next round Goku earth's saviour and Broly's nephew Cloud today on Dragonball Z)

The hardcore battle

"Alright people we had just experienced a battle like none other let's hope the second battle is just as good let's bring out the fighters oh wait they're already here" announced Brad blushing slightly

"Ok Goku let's give these people a battle they'll never forget" Cloud said as he turned super saiyin

"Sure why not" Goku replied as he too transformed into a super saiyin

"Ok the fighters are ready so let the second match begin!" Brad shouted as the gong went off

Both Cloud and Goku disappeared there was no sign of them the crowd we're trying to find their location

All of a sudden there were sonic booms echoing over the sky everyone looked up

Into the battle part Goku charged at Cloud and tried to punch him but Cloud teleports behind him and knocks him out of the sky

Goku hits the arena a huge dust cloud consumed the arena when the smoke cleared Goku stood proud in the middle of the crater his orange shirt was gone his mouth and his left eye were dripping in blood

"Wow Cloud impressive your a lot tougher than I thought I better stop fooling around or he might just beat me" Goku thought to himself wiping the blood from his mouth

Cloud charged at Goku charged two energy beams in his hands a fired one at Goku

Goku dodge the blast with ease just as Cloud fired the second one

Goku retaliated with a blast of the same magnitude the two blasts connected in the middle creating a huge energy ball in the middle

Goku and Cloud didn't back down they continued to give it everything they had, both of them put more energy into their attacks the energy ball got bigger

"Unbelievable how can that boy keep up with Kakarot" Vegeta thought to himself

The two saiyins put more energy into their attacks the problem was that the energy ball was too big to control

All of a sudden the energy ball exploded creating the biggest explosion they had ever witnessed in the history of Dragonball Z

The smoke cleared and Goku and Cloud were both on the damaged stadium arena both gasping for breath Goku's blue shirt was gone and Clouds purple shirt was ripped in half

Both saiyins got up Clouds left arm was badly injured and Goku's left eye was to damaged to open

"Amazing those two are still giving it everything they have" Vegeta said to himself

Goku charged at Cloud and punched him in the face, Cloud retaliated by kneeing Goku in the gut both of them begin to throw punches and kicks creating sonic booms as the flew slowly in the sky throwing punches after punches

"This is one awesome fight!" shouted on of the spectators

"Go Goku!" shouted another

Just then Goku and Cloud threw a punch both fists hit each others creating sparks and a huge shockwave

"Not bad Cloud you have a lot more power than I thought" Goku said gasping for breath

"I'm surprised too Goku you're the best challenger I have ever faced" Cloud replied, "I think the crowd has had a show let's end this!"

"Right"

Both Cloud and Goku back away and prepare their ultimate attacks

"Ka…Me…Ha…Me…Ha!" Goku and Cloud shout

Both Kamehameha waves head towards each other but explode just on contact the explosion was enormous the smoke cleared

"Look Goku has fallen onto the arena and oh dear Cloud has fallen out of the arena Goku is the winner Goku will face Broly in the second round

The crowd cheer as Goku wakes up and looks around

"I… I won?" Goku asked short of breath

"Yes you congratulations I couldn't of lost to better person like you" Cloud replied as he shakes Goku's hand

"Look at that what great sportsmanship now get ready people for the third match Future Trunks vs the prince of saiyins and Future Trunk's father Vegeta" Brad announced

(The hardcore battle of Cloud and Goku has ended now it's time for the third match Future Trunks vs Vegeta tune in next time for the next exciting bonus chapter of Dragonball Z)

("Hey everyone Goku here and next time on Dragonball Z it's Trunks and Vegeta in the third round and what's this Trunks has a surprise for Vegeta I don't know what's up but you might if you tune in for the next exciting bonus chapter of Dragonball Z!")

Trunks vs Vegeta


	14. Vegeta vs Trunks

(Last time on Dragonball Z it was Goku and Cloud in the third round of the world martial arts tournament and It was one battle you'll never forget with Goku prevailing and moving on to the second round we now enter the third match Vegeta vs Future Trunks today on Dragonball Z)

Vegeta vs Trunks 

We ignore the introductions for this chapter and get to the preparations

"I hope your ready father I'm not holding back," Trunks thought to himself turning super saiyin

"Does Trunks honestly think he will stand any chance against me" Vegeta thought to himself as he got ready (he was already super saiyin during the introduction)

"Ok the fighters are ready now let the third match begin" Brad shouted as the gong went off

Vegeta and Trunks stood there in the old fashioned stand off Trunks then dropped and tried to trip Vegeta but Vegeta jumped to avoid it

Vegeta then fired a blast at Trunks I hit but when the smoke cleared Trunks was gone

"Up here father!" Trunks shouted from the sky

Vegeta looked up with shock he couldn't pinpoint Trunk's location

"Impossible why couldn't I pick him up" Vegeta thought to himself as he charged at Trunks

Trunks disappeared behind Vegeta and knocked him to the ground

Vegeta stopped just before he hit the ground he wiped the blood off his mouth and looked up Trunks was gone

"What where did he go?" Vegeta asked in shock just then Trunks teleported behind Vegeta

"Father your power may be higher than mine but you lack in concentration you'll never beat me unless you concentrate" Trunks said kicking Vegeta in the back

Vegeta stopped just off the edge of the arena gasping for breath Vegeta tried to think of a plan

"Maybe Trunks is right maybe I should concentrate more and then I'll beat him," Vegeta thought to himself

Vegeta charged at Trunks, Trunks was ready to teleport but Vegeta teleported Trunks couldn't find Vegeta's location

"Who's losing concentration now son" Vegeta said quietly in Trunk's ear before kicking Trunks in the sky

Vegeta then began to attack Trunks with full force then he knocked Trunks out of the sky and out of the arena

"It's over Vegeta wins!" Brad announced

Vegeta helped Trunks up and walked off looked at Goku smiled and walked off

"Vegeta I can't wait to face you in the third round, right after I take care of Broly" Goku thought to himself

(We now skip the next battles and move on to the second round)

"Ok people what a round that was now we will tell you the competitors and who they'll face in the second round" Brad announced

The crowd went wild Brad lifted his hands in the air and lowered them silencing the audience

"Ok in the first match its Goku vs the legendary super saiyin, next it's Vegeta vs Bojack, Piccolo will face kid Buu in the third round, and Trunks and Goten finish up the pairings"

"Now that everything is in order let us begin with the first match Goku vs Broly!"

Goku and Broly walk up towards the arena but Broly elbows Goku into a wall Goku rubs his head in pain and walks to the arena

"Ok people let the second round begin!"

(The first round of the world martial arts tournament is done now in the second round Goku must face Broly the legendary super saiyin tune in next time for the next exciting bonus chapter of Dragonball Z)

(Hi people this is Cloud Goku let me do the ending intro how cool is that anyway it's the second round of the world martial arts tournament Goku vs my maniacale uncle Broly if you want to find out who wins tune in next time on Dragonball Z)

Goku vs Broly who will win


	15. Goku vs Broly who will win

(On the last bonus chapter of Dragonball Z Vegeta faced off against his future son Trunks the battle was intense but Vegeta prevailed moving on to the second round and now we move we move on to the second round Goku vs Broly who will win find out today on Dragonball Z)

Goku vs Broly who will win 

"Ok people settle down we have an excellent show for you guys Goku the saviour of earth and Broly the legendary super saiyin" Brad announced

"Right Broly let's end this!" Goku shouted as he turned super saiyin 3

"Ha ha I'll make sure I will finish you off this time!" Broly cackled as he too turned super saiyin 3

"The fighters are ready so let the first match of the second round begin!" Brad shouted as the gong went off

"Let's start this off big, Kamehame…Ha!" Goku shouted

The Kamehameha headed towards Broly, but Broly deflected it as if it was a small blast

Broly charged at Goku punching him in the gut knocking him into the sky

Goku recovered and fired another Kamehameha wave at Broly but yet again Broly deflected it

"Oh that does it super Kao Ken!" Goku shouted as his body glowed in crimson red his muscle mass increased and his speed doubled

Goku's speed was too much for Broly he could pick up Goku's movement Goku kicked Broly in the gut kicked in the sky and got ready for another Kamehameha wave

"Super Ka…Me…Ha…Me…Ha!"

Goku's super Kamehameha wave hit Broly causing a huge explosion

The smoke cleared and Broly had blocked the attack his body was all bruised and cut

"Darn you Kakarot how did you get so powerful!" Broly said angrily

"Well I do lots of push ups and I drink plenty of juice" Goku replied mocking Broly

Truly enraged Broly charged at Goku, but Goku teleported behind Broly and kicked his back

"Looks like you've lost all focus Broly" Goku cackled as he knocked Broly to the ground

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Broly shouted he was so angry the veins on his head began to boil with rage

"Whoa great power don't waste it why don't you try it on yours truly" Goku said as he gave Broly the finger

"I KILL YOU KAKAROT!" Broly shouted as he charged at Goku, Broly managed to get one heck of a punch on Goku's face he tried again but Goku blocked it and punched Broly in the gut

Blood shot from Broly's mouth as he recovered and tried to punch Goku, Goku disappeared Broly turned around expecting Goku to teleport behind him but he wasn't there then Broly looked up his eyes widened

"Ka…Me…Ha…Me..HA!" Goku shouted as he fired his most powerful Kamehameha wave

The blast hit Broly and hurled him to the ground he hit the outside of the arena along with the Kamehameha wave giving off a huge explosion

"Goku has done it he has beaten Broly by ring out and K.O Goku moves on to the third round!" Brad shouts as Goku lands on the arena and walks off

"Kakarot you done it" Vegeta thought to himself as Goku walked past Vegeta gave him the thumbs up and walked off, "Now it's my turn to prove myself against Bojack"

"And now we enter the second match of the second round Vegeta vs Bojack what a fight this'll be" Brad announced

(The first match of the second round of the world martial arts tournament is over with Goku being victorious now it's Vegeta vs Bojack will Vegeta prevail tune in next time for the next exciting bonus chapter of Dragonball Z)

(Next time on Dragonball Z it's Vegeta vs Bojack in the second match of the world martial arts tournament and what's this could Vegeta be able to ascend to the next level find it out next time on Dragonball Z)

SSJ 3 Vegeta?


	16. SSJ3 Vegeta?

(On the last bonus chapter of Dragonball Z Goku faced off against the legendary super saiyin Broly the battle was fierce but Goku picked Broly apart ending the battle with a bang now it's Vegeta vs Bojack who will win find out today on Dragonball Z)

SSJ3 Vegeta?

"Wow what a battle that was let's hope the next round is just as exciting Vegeta vs Bojack" Brad announced

"Vegeta do you really expect me to believe that you could actually beat me?" Bojack cackled

"If it's true and he does get the upper hand I might have to use my secret weapon" Vegeta thought to himself

"Ok let the third round begin!" Brad shouted as the gong went off

Almost instantly Bojack punched Vegeta in the gut it was too fast to read blood shot from Vegeta's mouth as Bojack threw another punch that was too fast to read, Vegeta was hurled into the stadium floor a huge dust cloud consumed the arena

The smoke cleared and Vegeta was on the ground he slowly got up wiped the blood from his mouth and smiled

"Huh what's so funny?" Bojack cackled

"Ha ha ha ha ha I'm laughing because I never wanted to do this unless I really needed to, I underestimated you Bojack but no it's time to ascend" Vegeta cackled loudly

"Oh my god that's classic I heard from Frieza you like to tell stories but this one is hilarious" Bojack then began to laugh maniacally

Vegeta smiled tilted his head back and rocks started to shot past him

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha huh?"

Vegeta started his transformation into a super saiyin 3

"No it can't be?"

"What is he?" Shouted Broly from the crowd

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta shouted as his super saiyin hair flowed down to his back

"Wow I never thought Vegeta would do it" Goku thought to himself as Vegeta's eyebrows disappeared

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta shouted as his released his energy in an explosion

The smoke cleared showing Bojack's shock as Vegeta's theme music began to play as Vegeta walked out of the smoke as a super saiyin 3

"Is it something I said" Vegeta cackled

"No Saiyin!" Bojack shouted as he fired a beam at Vegeta, Vegeta didn't even move he let the beam hit there was a huge explosion and a huge dust cloud

"Well that was easy all though he was a…. ahhhhh"

The smoke cleared and Vegeta was still standing in the same spot smiling

"I really hope that wasn't the best you had because it if is you better give up now, you can't win Bojack" Vegeta cackled

"We'll just see about that saiyin take this!" Bojack shouted as he fired an even more powerful blast at Vegeta, but Vegeta deflected it like it was nothing

"Ok Bojack that's two I'm going to give you one more chance to hit me with everything you have then it's strike three Bojack game over you're out" Vegeta cackled

"You're too overconfident Vegeta Frieza taught me this move" Bojack said as he jump into the air and charged up Frieza's best move the death ball

Bojack fired it Vegeta stood still and let it hit, the death ball dug its way into the Ground

"Ha he'll never get out of that super saiyin 3 what a laugh ha ha ha ha ha ha WHAT!" Bojack shouted

the death ball started to rise and move it was Vegeta he was holding the death ball as if it was a basketball

Bojack was truly enraged Vegeta was toying with him

"Excuse me is this yours" Vegeta asked evilly

Bojack fired a normal beam it headed towards Vegeta but at the last minute it fused with the death ball, the death ball made strange noises, it started to boil eventually it blew up

"At last I defeated him and it only took me four tries ah ha ha ha ha" Bojack cackled maniacally

But little did he know Vegeta was behind him charging his best move

"Hey Bojack!" Vegeta shouted

Bojack turned around his relief turned to shock

"No Vegeta you wouldn't" Bojack stuttered in shock

"Oh but I would FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta shouted

Vegeta's close range final flash hit Bojack hurling Bojack into a wall ending the battle

"Vegeta has beaten Bojack, Vegeta will battle Goku in the third round" Brad shouted

(We now skip the next battles and move to the third round also known as the semi finals)

"Ok here's the line up for the third round Goku will face his greatest rival Vegeta and Kid Buu will Face Goten in the last battle what a round this should be"

(The second battle of the second round is over with Vegeta being victorious now he must face his greatest rival who will win tune in next time to find out)

The long awaited battle Goku vs Vegeta


	17. the long awaited battle Goku vs Vegeta

(on the last chapter of Dragonball Z Vegeta faced off against Bojack creator of havoc, Bojack did get the upper hand at first but Vegeta demonstrated his super saiyin abilities by transforming into a super saiyin 3, Vegeta made short work of Bojack and now we enter the best battle in the history of Dragonball Z Ever today on Dragonball Z)

The long awaited battle Goku vs Vegeta

"Ok people we have a great round for you it's Goku vs Vegeta in the semi-finals it's amazing Goku the saviour of earth and Vegeta prince of saiyins what a battle this should be!" Brad announced

"At last Kakarot now I can expose you as the low level saiyin you are" Vegeta cackled

"Even low levels can surpass the elite's you just have to put your heart in it" Goku replied

"Ok Kakarot now I'm going to kick your ass"

"Noooo not my ass!" Goku shouted as he started to run around the arena

"It was a figure of speech!"

"Oh never mind then" Goku replied blushing heavily

"Ok I don't know what that was but we should now let the fighters duke it out to see who's the strongest, so without further ado let the semi final match begin!" Brad shouted as the gong went off

Goku and Vegeta stood in the old fashioned stand off it lasted nearly 5 minutes

Goku charged at Vegeta and Vegeta charged at Goku, they both threw a punch there was a sound of connection a small explosion and sparks shot around the arena

"Whoa both Goku and Vegeta have punched each other in the face that's got to hurt!" Brad announced

Vegeta and Goku jumped away from each other both gasping for breath

"Not bad Kakarot you have improved since the last time we fought"

"Yeah well you haven't slacked off your self"

Both Vegeta and Goku teleported into the sky and did the old fashioned fast punch and kick thing you see so much of on Dragonball Z (watch it now)

"Not to bad Vegeta but I might have to heat this battle up" Goku shouted while in the assault as he turned super saiyin and continued to battle only he started to get the upper hand

"Yes Kakarot we might just have to" Vegeta replied turning super saiyin as well

As they continued to battle the sky began to shoot sparks and echo the sound of their tremendous attacks

"FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta shouted

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Goku shouted

Both Vegeta's Final flash and Goku's Kamehameha wave connected in the middle there were sparks shooting around the two beams a huge gust of wind and hardcore beam music

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO WIN NOT THIS TIME KAKAROT AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The ball in the middle got bigger Goku and Vegeta put more energy in their attacks the energy ball got too big to control

"NO WAY!"

"OH SHIT!"

The energy ball exploded the shockwave wave bigger than any other shockwave ever felt there was a huge dust cloud in the sky

"My god Goku and Vegeta did some kind of light show and now they've disappeared in a huge cloud of dust!" Brad announced

"It's a trick I tell ya a simple parlours trick!" Shouted Hurcule hiding behind Brad

The smoke cleared and there were Goku and Vegeta both gasping for breath and their shirts were gone

"Ha…ha…ha…ha… not bad Vegeta but now I will defeat you" Goku said transforming into a super saiyin 3

"Two can play at that game Kakarot" Vegeta replied transforming into a super saiyin 3

The energy of the two saiyins were unimaginable the planet started to quake as if it was scared of their tremendous power

"No it ends Kakarot" Vegeta shouted charging at Goku

"I couldn't' agree more Vegeta" Goku replied charging at Vegeta

The two saiyins connect in the middle punching each other in the face there's a small explosion but then both saiyins begin to fall they had knocked each other unconscious

"Oh no both fighters are unconscious and are heading towards the outside of the arena and the rules for this sort of predicament is the first on to hit the ground loses" Brad announced

The thing was Goku and Vegeta were falling at about the same speed they were just about to hit the outside but Goku hit the edge of the arena slowing his fall Vegeta hit the ground first then Goku followed

"Oh my this is a first Goku hit the edge of the arena slowing down his fall and Vegeta hit the outside first that means Goku is the winner and he will move on to the final match against either Kid Buu or Goten

(The semi final match against Goku and Vegeta has ended and now it's time for the semi final's last match Goten vs Kid Buu who will tune in next time to find out)

(Hey everyone this is Goku and next time on Dragonball Z it's Goten vs Kid Buu in the semi finals and I wonder who my opponent will be tune in next time to find out)

Goku vs ???


	18. Goku vs ? ?

(On the last episode err I mean chapter of Dragonball Z Goku faced off with his greatest rival Vegeta the two saiyins surely gave the audience a show but I had to end somewhere and it did when both fighters knock each other unconscious and plummet towards the outside of the arena but Goku hit the edge of the arena slowing down his fall winning the match and now it's Goten vs kid Buu today on the day Goku and Vegeta will never forget on Dragonball Z)

Goku vs ???

"Wow what a battle that was Goku winning the semi final match and moving on to the semi finals and now it's the final match of the semi finals Goten vs Kid Buu" Brad announced

"Ok dad told me to be careful against Buu because he's really tough" Goten thought to himself

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"

"What the hell!" Goten shouted

Kid Buu had fallen asleep on the arena Goten was getting angry

"Oh how dare he sleep on a battle like this that's it he's going down!" Goten shouted as he turned super saiyin and charged at Buu even though the gong didn't go off

Goten punched Buu in the face Buu didn't move he was still asleep, Goten then tried to kick him in the face he didn't move

"Hey I have an idea" Goten said to himself as he kicked Buu in the nuts

There was silence after the attack tears began to build up in Kid Buu's eyes as Kid Buu bent down screaming in pain, Goten stood there whistling

Twenty minutes later kid Buu recovered and kicked Goten in the nuts

Almost instantly Goten bent down in pain crying as well

"Oui I give up he's a monster!" Goten shouted

"Did you hear that after one attack Goten has given up Kid Buu will now fight Goku in the final match Goku make your way out" Brad announced

"Hey Krillen hand me a sensu bean and give one to Vegeta as well" Goku shouted as Krillen threw a sensu bean to Goku

"Ok now we'll take a minute to introduce the fighters first we'll start with Goku, Goku has entered many tournaments in his life even as a kid but always managing runners up Goku trained hard and bet Piccolo in the next tournament unfortunately Goku died in his battle with Cell but came back for one day to participate in another world tournament, now he must face the terror of the universe kid Buu he had terrorised the universe many thousand years ago but was defeated by Goku three years ago"

"And now the two fighters stand before each other duking it out in the final round of the world martial arts tournament so without further ado let the final match begin!"

Almost instantly Kid Buu jumped into the sky and charged up a death ball

"What are you doing BUU?" Goku shouted

"No more rules" Kid Buu cackled as he fired the death ball at the arena itself

There was a small explosion and when the smoke cleared the arena was gone

"Doing a cell huh Buu a battle to the death" Goku cackled "Also no rules"

"No rules!" Broly shouted "perfect" Broly charged at Goku, Goku blocked the attack but something happened that Broly never expected

"You're now a part of me!" Kid Buu shouted as he absorbed Broly and morphed into a muscular with no pupils super Buu

"That's horrible his power is amazing!" Goku shouted as Cell stood next to Buu

"Buu I allow you to absorb me for the glory of defeating Goku" Cell cackled as Buu absorbed him

Cell's head piece form in Buu's head his back sprouted cell's wings and his power shot off the roof

"I don't know how I'm going to beat him!" Goku shouted

"I know" Vegeta replied

"What is it Vegeta?" Goku asked impatiently

"Fusion" Vegeta replied

"Vegeta you know Gogeta is no match for him"

"Yes but what if we did the fusion dance while wearing these" Vegeta gave Goku what look to be an earring

"Vegeta how did you get these?"

"Never mind that Kabito Kai told me about the potarra fusion dance the fusion time last's forever unless you take off the earrings"

"Man that sounds great let's do it"

Goku and Vegeta put on the earrings and as they slid towards each other the performed the fusion dance

"Fu…sion…Ha!" Goku and Vegeta shouted

There was a huge ball of energy consumed Goku and Vegeta the ball faded and there stood a new saiyin with Vegito's hair and Gogeta's outfit with Vegito's gloves and boots

"What are you?" Super Buu asked in shock

"Well let's see I'm part Gogeta and part Vegito so I guess you can call me Gogito" Gogito replied

(wow what a battle this should be the newly formed kid Buu against the newly fused Gogito who will win in this epic battle find out next time on Dragonball Z)

(Hi there this is Gogito and next time on Dragonball Z I duke it out with the tyrant of the universe Kid Buu who will win tune in next time on Dragonball Z)

The end of Kid Buu


	19. the end of Kid Buu

(On the last chapter of Dragonball Z it was Goten vs Kid Buu in the last match of the semi finals of the world martial arts tournament and believe me that was one nut cracking experience oh that had to hurt Kid Buu prevailed moving on to the final match against Goku after blowing up the arena Kid Buu did the unthinkable and absorbed Broly and Cell forming a muscular super Buu, and when things looked bad Vegeta came to the rescue with the idea of pottara fusion dance the two fused into a new entity after named this new saiyin is called Gogito who will win the final match find out now on Dragonball Z)

The end of Kid Buu 

"Gogito what a surprise you lousy saiyins did fusion again but this form doesn't give away much" Super Buu cackled

"Really now if you think I am a weakling, come prove it" Gogito replied waving his hand back and forth

"Your too overconfident I'll be happy to put you out of your misery!" Super Buu shouted as he charged at Gogito

Gogito jumped over Buu and knocked him to the ground

"Wow Buu what's the matter I thought you were going to put me out of my misery" Gogito cackled

"Oh don't worry Gogito I will I have made alterations to all your enemies attacks you'll like this one Special death beam cannon!" Super Buu shouted

"Buu fired a beam that was purple like Frieza's death beam but moved like Cell's special beam cannon

Gogito teleported just before it hit

"Not bad but I too have made alterations to my attacks like this KameFinal Flash attack!" Gogito shouted

Gogito fired the attack he charged it like a final flash but it came out like a Kamehameha wave the blast hit Buu and Buu's body disintergrated

But Buu wasn't dead only his legs and one arm were missing

"You didn't really think it was over did you Gogito?"

"Yeah but I'm not too upset"

Buu then regenerated and began to charge a Kamehameha wave but with alterations

"Death ball Kamehameha!" Buu shouted

The beam was a Kamehameha wave but the intensity of power was like the death ball

Gogito deflected the blast like it was nothing

"He's too powerful to beat alone maybe If I use my ultimate attack he will die" Gogito thought to himself as he raised his hands and prepared himself for his ultimate attack

"Dad's using the spirit bomb we need to stall Buu long enough for him to use it" Gohan said as he charged at Buu

"Gohan's right let's go" Future Trunks replied as he followed Gohan

Goten and Trunks fused and made super saiyin 3 Gotenks and they too charged in

All three of them began to attack Buu, Buu just stood there wondering what the hell was going on but then he looked up and saw Gogito charging up the spirit bomb

"Thanks guys you're a real help but now" Gogito paused as he split the spirit bomb in half as he pulled them to both sides of his body

"What's going on!" Buu shouted

"Everyone let's go!" Krillen shouted

"SPIRIT FLASH!" Gogito Shouted

Gogito fired his ultimate attack it was enormous the size of the global spirit bomb used to beat kid Buu two years ago

Super Buu couldn't stop it, it was too powerful to stop his feet crumbled in the ground

"I stand by what I said two years ago come back next time as a better person so I can have a one on one match, I'll be waiting for you Kid Buu" Gogito said holding the blast ready

"Hyaaahhhhhhhhh!" Gogito shouted as he released the energy into a huge explosion

Kid Buu's body disintergrated there was nothing left of him the spirit flash flew into the sky it exploded the battle was over

"He did it the mysterious fighter has defeated Kid Buu and wherever Goku is he has won the world martial arts tournament" Brad shouted

"Uh Brad I'm right here" Gogito said taking off the earrings and defusing

"Uh Goku?" Brad asked

"What?" Goku replied as he looked down "Oh no what happened!"

Goku was seen in Gogeta's body

"Opps I forgot about the side effects" Vegeta replied in Vegito's body

(What is this Goku and Vegeta have defused from Gogito only to be in the bodies of Gogeta and Vegito will this change anything tune in next time to find out)

the story doesn't end here


	20. the story doesn't end here

The story doesn't end here

"Alright people can I get your attention Goku will now face the world champion himself Hurcule but he has seemed to disappeared so I think we should just end the tournament and award Goku the prize money" Brad announced as he handed Goku a cheque for ten million zene

"Good work dad" Gohan said while hugging his father

"Yeah you won you won!" Goten shouted also hugging his father

"Thanks you two it will take me a couple of weeks to get use of this body but I will manage" Goku replied going normal in Gogeta's body

"As will I Kakarot" Vegeta replied also going normal in Vegito's body

a few minutes later we see Goku, Vegeta and the others enjoying a hot meal at the martial arts tournament restaurant

"Man this stuff is good" Goku said while stuffing his face

"Hey bring out some more egg rolls!" Vegeta shouted waving a bowl above his head

"Now we have 4 weeks of holidays before we go back to school what do you guys want to do?" Gohan asked

"Well maybe we could use the money to go on a vacation" Goku replied "We take the plane to Vacaro Island and spend 3 weeks there for only 5 thousand zene"

"Not bad Kakarot I'm liking that idea" Vegeta replied

Two days later at the airport

"So is everyone here?" Goku asked in a Hawaiian shirt and shorts

"Yeah except master roshi didn't want to go for some reason" Krillen replied

"Krillen I would stay away from Vegeta he's still angry at you for making long distant calls" Future Trunks whispered in Krillen's ear

"Don't worry it's mondo cool" Krillen replied

"I'm ready dad" Goten said to Goku

"Me too I can't wait to go to Vacaro Island" Gohan replied

"Ok then let's go!" Goku shouted

On the plane Goku ordered their main meal only to find out it was only one bowl of fried rice

"What!" this is lunch!" Goku shouted

"Yep get use to it Kakarot cause this is lunch for the next two days on this plane" Vegeta replied

"And what would you like sir?" said the waitress of the plane

"Ah yes I will have the lobster thanks" Vegeta replied

"Fine choice sir"

Goten was sitting next to Goku breathing through an sick bag

"Are you alright Goten?" Goku asked patting Goten on the back

"I'm not very good with riding planes dad," Goten replied through the sick bag

A few minutes later Vegeta got his meal but Vegeta had fallen asleep so Goku ate it

Two days later the plane lands at the Vacaro Island airport everyone got out the terminal (especially Goten who ran to find the nearest rubbish bin)

"Wow Vacaro Island is beautiful!" Goku shouted stretching after the long trip

"Well it took you long enough to get here" Piccolo replied

"Hey Piccolo I guess you didn't want to ride the plane?" Goku asked knowing Piccolo all too well

"You guessed right my friend" Piccolo replied

"Well now that everyone is here let's go get a taxi to the hotel's I booked" Goku said as he called for a taxi

"TAXI!" Goku shouted

Almost instantly four taxi cabs pulled up to where Goku and the others were the taxi drivers got out took their bags and put them in the trunk (no not Trunks)

"Ok to Vacaro lodge!" Goku shouted to the taxi driver

"Yes mister Goku" Replied the taxi driver

The taxi drive took over 50 minutes, at the lodge Goku went into the information booth to get the keys

"Ok Vegeta you Trunks and Future Trunks can have room number 2, Goten you Gohan, Cloud and I can have room 1 and Krillen, Yamcha, Tien and Piccolo can have room 3" Goku said handing the keys to Piccolo and Vegeta

(It looks like Goku, Vegeta and the others are going to enjoy three weeks at Vacaro Island what happens next tune in next time to find out)

(Hey everyone this is Goku and next time on Dragonball Z me, Vegeta and the others spend three weeks on Vacaro Island will it be good or will it turn to a disaster tune in next time for the next exciting chapter of Dragonball Z)

3 weeks of pleasure or 3 weeks of hell


	21. 3 weeks of pleasure or 3 weeks of hell

(On the last chapter of Dragonball Z Goku, Vegeta and the others were going on vacation to Vacaro Island will it be a holiday of peace or a holiday of hell)

3 weeks of pleasure or 3 weeks of hell

That night at the Vacaro hotel Vegeta and Goku decided to get a little training in

"Ah ha I've got your number this time Kakarot" Vegeta cackled

"No Vegeta!" Goku shouted

Playing super Nintendo

"Ah Luigi is better than Mario"

"No he's not"

We now look at the game where Luigi beats Mario to a pulp

"Ahh Jump!" Vegeta shouted

Luigi jumped in the air stomped Mario ending the game

"Nooooooo!" Goku shouted

"Ha ha better luck next time Kakarot, wait a second what's going on behind our back?"

Vegeta and Goku turn around to see Trunks playing Gameboy

"Trunks!" Vegeta and Goku shouted

Trunks stopped put the gameboy down his eyes widened

"So you've been playing gameboy behind our backs all along," Vegeta said angrily

"I can explain" Trunks said stuttering a little

"Let's get him Kakarot!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Meanwhile

"Jiece!"

"Burtur!"

"And together we are!"

"Uh 'cough' 'cough'"

"Whoa that was terrible we really need more people to join the Ginyu force" Jiece said embarrassed

"I forgot my lines sorry" Burtur replied

"Wait here Spopovich master Babadi told me to go get bread" Yamu said as he walked off

"Hey he looks a little like Recoome, you can be our new Recoome" Burtur said to Spopovich

"I'm Spopovich" Spopovich said retardidly-spraying spit on Burtur's face

"Whoa maybe we should just kill him" Burtur said whipping the spit off his face

"Say it don't spray it mate" Jiece replied

"Yeah get with the program ha ha ha"

"Here try the Recoome pose"

"Gahhh!"

"That's it that's the exact Recoome pose," Jiece shouted

"He looks more like a crab to me" Burtur replied "Hey what's that M on his head?"

"It must mean he's a moron" Jiece replied

"No wait the last letter in Recoome's name is M (Japanese version) someone must have reincarnated him as a deer"

"That's right remember who you are Recoome you're Cream!" Jiece shouted

"And I'm butter" Burtur replied

"Cheese!"

"Butter!"

"Ouahhhhh!"

"Good enough let's go!" Jiece shouted as they flew off

At the hotel

"Jiece!"

"Burtur!"

"Spupovach!"

Jiece and Burtur fall to the ground

"Don't worry he'll get it one day" Jiece said to Burtur

"I sure hope so or we'll have to kill him" Burtur replied

Just then Goku walks out the door

"Well Jiece if it wasn't for you being short and orange I'd say he's the better looking guy!" Burtur shouted

"What Burtur are you gay?" Jiece asked slowly backing away

"Absolutely… not" Burtur replied

"Who are you guys?" Goku asked forgetting who they were

"They're the Ginyu force Kakarot" Vegeta replied

"Can I raise my power Vegeta?"

"Go for it Kakarot"

Goku then began to power up

"That's a high note the higher the better ha, here Jiece" Butur said handing Jiece his scouter

"But Burtur you'll need the scouter"

"No way Jiece the higher this guys power is the better know it all saiyin"

"I hear you loud and clear Burtur"

"Even with the scouter that's pretty impressive Jiece ha ha ha, ha ha ha!"

"What are you going to do to me?" Goku asked

"Change now!" Burtur shouted

Goku and Burtur go through the whole change system but stop near the end

"Uh what's going on?" Burtur asked

"Burtur that's the captain there you don't have that ability" Jiece replied

"Oh let's get out of here!" Burtur shouted as he and Jiece flew off

"Riahhhhh!" Spopovich growled before he flew off

"My god I thought killing them once was bad enough" Vegeta said to himself

"How did they get back anyway?" Goku asked

"I don't know but I have a feeling it has something to do with Dragonball Gt Kakarot" Vegeta replied

"Doesn't matter let's go inside and playing more Nintendo" Goku replied

(Will Jiece and Burtur get more recruits for the Ginyu force and will Goku ever beat Vegeta in super Nintendo find out next time on Dragonball Z)

(Next time on Dragonball Z Goku finally beats Vegeta in super Nintendo and what's this Dr Gero, Androids 17, 18,19 and Cell are back tune in next time for the next exciting chapter of Dragonball Z)

Not again!"


	22. not again!

(Last time on Dragonball Z Goku and Vegeta decided to get a little training in playing super Nintendo will Goku beat Vegeta find out now)

Not again!

Deep within the mountains at Dr Gero's lab trouble begins to brew

"Ah I'm so glad we're back Dr Gero" Android 19 said

"Yes the one who used those black star balls will never seize" Dr Gero replied

"I'm hungry"

"Oh ha ha ha you block my view"

"What's in here cell?"

"Yes"

"Cell!"

"Don't wake him up my pet"

"Are these where the other androids are the bad ones?"

"Ah yeah uh I hate those guys they kill me every time"

"Not me I died before they got out ha ha bah bah bah"

"That's cause you're fat shut up!"

Just then the cyber timer hit zero the words death time flashed on the monitor and steam began to rise

"What?"

"AHHHHH!"

"Let's get out of here!"

Dr Gero and Android 19 fly out the cave

"What why are we here again?" Android asked

"I don't know let's go" Android 17 replied

"No 18 don't fly let's take these skateboards"

"You're so dumb 17"

Android 17 and 18 skate off then cell's eyes lighten up

Now we go to Goku and Vegeta who are training only with regular Nintendo

"Oh no Vegeta I thought I would have the advantage playing regular Nintendo" Goku said depressed

"Ah hah ha ha you made the same mistake you made last time Kakarot you chose Mario

We see Luigi beating Mario to a pulp (again)

"Not this time Vegeta"

Goku went super saiyin and quickly grabbed a gameshark cheat module he then attached it to the Nintendo and stood back

Cheat activated shone on the top of the screen Mario grew twice his size and crushed Luigi ending the game

"What Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted

"But Vegeta I bought it at a yard sale" Goku replied

"Oh then that makes it perfectly ok then"

Vegeta punches Goku in the back of the head

"Oww you meanie, what are you doing Vegeta?" Goku's eyes widened

"I'll make sure this thing never happens again" Vegeta replied throwing the module in the air

"No Vegeta"

"Riahhhh Galick Gun!" Vegeta shouted as he fired his Galick gun at the module destroying it

"Taking it easy I see, I wanna see results" Cloud said to the two saiyins

"Now you can't cheat anymore Kakarot" Vegeta said turning super saiyin

"No I'm done Vegeta let's go have some crackers and cheese"

"Cheese"

Dr Gero lands just outside Goku's room android 19 falls and hits the ground

"After 10 years of waiting I will finally get my revenge on Goku" said Dr Gero

"Hiii Bahh!" shouted android 19

"Why did I make you so fat and stupid?"

"I don't know bu ba bu ba bu"

"Enough!"

"Can we kill them now?"

"Yes my pet"

"Look Kakarot Dr Gero and that fat android are on our yard" said Vegeta

"Trade your crackers for the fat one Vegeta?" Goku asked

"You got it Kakarot" Vegeta replied

"Eahhhhhhhh!" Vegeta shouted

"Ouahhhhhh!" Goku shouted

Both saiyins fired a blast that killed Dr Gero and Android 19

"Ah ha ha ha ha, excellent work Kakarot"

"Thanks Vegeta"

"Shut up"

"Oh" Goku groaned

"Hello I am Cell; present Cell not to confuse you with future Cell, my power level is much higher"

"Neah who are you talking to?"

"What who are you?" Imperfect Cell asked

"I'm Uubuu" Uubuu replied

"Shut up Uub"

"It's Uubuu"

"Whatever Gt makes you not worth absorbing"

Cell punches Uubuu away

"Jiece!"

"Burtur!"

Spopovich hits the floor

"Spopuviaghhhsdf"

"I don't think this is going to work Jiece" said Burtur

"Yeah this guys way too stupid" Jiece replied

"maybe if we had more members his stupidity will be less apparent"

"That could really work Burtur"

just then android 17 and 18 skated past

"I think I found some new recruits Jiece" Burtur said

"Man the cheese and butter in that grilled cheese sandwich sure was good wasn't it 17?" said android 18

"Cheese!" shouted Jiece

"Butter!" Shouted Burtur

"Riamaananaiaiannreaammm!" mumbled Spopovich

Jiece and Burtur fall to the ground

"Quiet" said Jiece to Spopovich

"So do you think you have what it takes to join the Ginyu force?" said Burtur to android 17

"Yeah watch this" Said android 17 as he showed off on his skateboard

"That's not what I meant" Burtur replied

"Come on 17 this is stupid" Said 18

"No way I'm going to join these guys they can be my skateboard possy" 17 replied

"I ain't got no posy and I don't want one!" shouted Burtur

"We ain't a posy we're the"

"Ginyu force!" shouted Jiece and Burtur

"Ginyumuu!" mumble Spopovich

"All we need to do is get you guys skateboards" said 17

"Let's get out of here Jiece" said Burtur

"Good idea Burtur" Jiece replied

"Quickly 18 to Zellers!" shouted 17

(Man what a funny two chapters this has been what will happen next tune in next time to find out)

(next time on Dragonball Z Goku and Vegeta along with the other Z-warriors must face off against a parasitic being known as Baby will they win tune in next time for the next explosive chapter of Dragonball Z)

What do you mean by that?


	23. what do you mean by that?

What do you mean by that?

"Well that was odd" Goku said scratching his head in confusement

"Well nothing passes you, you retched saiyin" said an odd voice

Goku turns around to see a person like Buu only grey

"Who are you?" Goku asked

"I am Baby a tuffle, you retched saiyins destroyed my race!" Shouted Baby

"I don't know any race as Tuffles" Goku replied

"I do so at last a Tuffle has returned to seek vengeance!" Shouted Vegeta as he entered the room

"Vegeta why would the prince of saiyins want to live on a filthy planet like earth?" Baby asked confused in a little way

"Well the rent here isn't so bad here" Vegeta replied

"Finally I'll be able to get rid of two saiyins at once" Baby thought to himself

"Vegeta let's fuse I'm guessing this guy wants a fight" Goku said preparing himself

"Ok Kakarot but this is the last time" Vegeta replied

"You said that last time" Goku said evilly

"Shut up Kakarot" Vegeta replied

"Fu…Sion…Ha!" Goku and Vegeta

Goku and Vegeta fuse to from Gogeta Baby shows his fear but then smiles

"Yes that's a perfect body to take over!" Baby shouted as he form into liquid and went inside Gogeta's body

"What's this!" Gogeta shouted as Baby slipped into Gogeta's body

"I am also a parasitic being I can enter anyone's body and take it over" Baby replied in Gogeta's head

"You'll never take my body over!" shouted Gogeta

"You think now but try to move your arm" Baby replied

Gogeta tried to move his arm but couldn't it was controlled

"You see now I can get my revenge on you saiyins for destroying my race!" Shouted Baby

"Ha jokes on you Baby my fusion time expires in half an hour on of us won't be controlled" Gogeta replied

"You would think that Gogeta but I have an ability to stop time in people's body so your fusion time could last forever" Baby then began to laugh maniacally as he went underway taking over Gogeta's body

Gogeta flew into the sky powered up his hair turned white and his face had red markings under his mouth and above his eyes

"Ha I have won the fight for the galaxy, now the prince of saiyins and the saviour of earth are under my control, and Vegeta for your father killing my race I'll make sure to kill you when I'm done!" Shouted Baby Gogeta

"Oh no what happened to Gogeta?" asked Cloud who just went outside to see what happened

"He's been possessed by a race known as Tuffles" Piccolo replied, "This is terrible his power has shot off the roof we will not be able to beat him I'm afraid this could be the end of the planet"

"No way Piccolo I'm going to fight this guy and get my father back!" shouted Gohan as he turned mystic super saiyin 2 and charged at Baby Gogeta

"You fool you don't honestly know what I'm capable of do you?" Baby asked as he charged an attack

"Big bang KamehameHa!" Baby shouted

The big bang Kamehameha wave was too powerful to block it hit Gohan there was an explosion and when the smoke cleared Gohan was gone

"Gohan no!" Goten shouted as he charged at Baby Gogeta

(What is this the parasitic Baby has taken over Gogeta's body to create Baby Gogeta and he has already demonstrated his power by doing away with Gohan what happens next tune in next time to find out)

(Hey everyone this is Goku and next time on Dragonball Z Goten get's a few good attacks on Baby Gogeta but will it be enough to beat him and what's this Gohan isn't dead and he's training with the elder Kai and what's this I hear about the next level of mystic super saiyin I don't want to give away too much so tune in next time to find out what happens next time on Dragonball Z)

Mystic super saiyin 3?


	24. mystic ssj 3?

(Last time on Dragonball Z Goku and Vegeta faced off against the parasitic Tuffle known as Baby after fusing into Gogeta Baby showed his ability by entering Gogeta's body and take control after transforming into baby Gogeta he demonstrated his new power by destroying Gohan now Goten has stepped in will he win tune in now to find out)

Mystic super saiyin 3?

"Poor poor Goten he's gone delusional he thinks he can beat me" Baby Gogeta thought to himself as Goten was getting closer

"Too bad another saiyin bites the dust Super Galick gun!" Baby Gogeta shouted

Baby's Super Galick Gun headed straight for Goten, but Goten deflected it like it was nothing

"What!" Baby shouted, "How could a weakling saiyin like Goten be able to stop an attack like that?"

"For my brother!" Goten shouted as he punched Baby Gogeta in the face Baby Gogeta was stunned he didn't expect Goten's attack to be so strong

Goten then started to throw rapid punches at Baby Gogeta blood shout from Baby's mouth

"I hope this works" Goten thought to himself as his hand glowed in a blue aura, Defusion punch!"

"What how does he know that attack!" Baby Gogeta shouted

Goten used the defusion punch and it worked Goku and Vegeta defused but something was wrong with Goku

"You fool you may have stopped the fusion but I still managed to keep one of the saiyins body and keep Gogeta's power" Shouted Baby Goku

"Blast it Baby got into Kakarot's body and still managed to keep the energy from our fusion!" shouted Vegeta recovering from the fall

Meanwhile at the world of the Kai's

"Huh what… what am I doing here?" Gohan asked looking around the planet

"We brought you here to train Gohan" replied the supreme Kai

"Shut up sissy Kai I was going to say that!" shouted the elder Kai

"Sorry sir" sighed the supreme Kai

"Hey supreme Kai you and Kabito defused" Said Gohan

"How do you think Goten knew the attack" said the elder Kai reading a hot girls magazine

"Speaking of Goten how's he doing against Baby Gogeta?" Gohan asked

"You mean Baby Goku" Replied the elder Kai

"Baby Goku?" Gohan asked bemused

"Goten used the defusion punch to defuse Goku and Vegeta hoping Baby would set them free but Baby got Goku in the last second"

"That's not good dad is the strongest of the two" sighed Gohan

"Not true Gohan" replied the elder Kai "While watching your fight with Broly I discovered that you had more sleeping powers that even I didn't realise at first when I awakened your power 9 years ago"

"I have more sleeping powers?" Gohan asked scratching his head

"Yes now shut, sit down let us begin!" shouted the elder Kai

"This won't take us 24 hours again like it did last time?" Gohan asked

"No this process will take at least 4 hours" replied the elder Kai

"4 hours that's a little strange don't you think?" Gohan asked scratching his head

"Hey I'm not in charge of the time of awakening powers I just do it now shut up!" Shouted the elder Kai

"Darn it this kid is giving me so much trouble" Baby Goku said to himself while Goten was punching Baby Goku In the gut

"This ends here Baby!" shouted Goten

"Yes for you, Revenge death ball!" Shouted Baby

Baby's revenge death ball was enormous too big to block but Goten didn't quit

"Ka…me…ha…me…ha!" Goten shouted

The Kamehameha wave and revenge hit in the middle there was sparks and huge shockwaves then there was a huge explosion and a huge dust cloud

(What is this Goten and Baby Goku have disappered in a huge cloud of dust who will prevail In this fight tune in next time to find out)

(hey the this is Vegeta and next time on Dragonball Z Goten and Baby continue to duke it out and maybe even I might step in on the action next time on Dragonball Z)

Goku vs Vegeta again!


	25. Goku vs Vegeta again?

(Last time on Dragonball z Goten decided to attack dealing a bunch of good blows on Baby Goku and meanwhile on the planet of the Kai's Gohan is going under intense training to ascend to the next level of mystic super saiyin can he do it find out now on the most exciting episode of Dragonball Z)

Goku vs Vegeta

"How can this little pest cause me so much trouble he's not even a super saiyin!" Baby Goku shouted trying to punch Goten in the face but couldn't keep up with Goten's speed

"Goten's devotion to his brother is pushing him over the limits" Vegeta thought to himself as he powered up into a super saiyin and flew up in the sky

"Fool do you think you can beat me?" shouted Baby Goku

"I don't think I know" Vegeta replied as he charged at Baby Goku

Both Baby Goku and Vegeta teleported into the sky and created huge shockwaves as they connected at high speed rates

Meanwhile on the planet of the Kai's

"Oh man how long is this going to take?" moaned Gohan to himself

"Quiet boy you're slowing down the process" replied the elder Kai

"Oh man!"

Back with Baby Goku and Vegeta

"Not bad Vegeta you have gotten a lot stronger than last time" said Baby Goku wiping the blood of his mouth

"Oh yeah Baby well I have a little surprise for you" Vegeta replied as he snipped a piece of his pants off to reveal something

"What a tail but how!" Baby Goku shouted "Wait that means Goku must have a tail as well"

"Most likely and here's a little gift for you" Vegeta replied as he charged up an energy ball and threw it at Baby Goku

"Ha you missed!" Baby Goku shouted

"Wasn't aiming for you Baby" Vegeta replied smiling evilly

"What!" Baby Goku shouted before looking up his eyes widened

"Moon blast explode!" shouted Vegeta as he clenched his fist

The moon blast exploded in the sky there was a huge flash of light and once it was gone an energy type moon was in the sky

"No the artificial moon that were used by the saiyins to destroy my race that means!" Baby Goku quickly turned around to see Vegeta looking at the moon Vegeta's eyes glowed in a red glow

Vegeta's muscle mass began to increase, and his teeth started to become fangs

"Darn it if only Goku had a tail then I would be able to transform"

Just then Vegeta began to power up rocks shot from the ground, Vegeta then began to grow his arms got hairy his clothes ripped off and he started to take the form of a saiyin ape

"Dad's turning into a saiyin ape guys we have to get out of here!" shouted Future Trunks as he flew off

"Good idea Trunks" replied Krillen as he and the others flew off

Vegeta at that point had finished his transformation only one thing was different in the transformation his fur had turn yellow like a super saiyins

"Sir Take a look at this!" shouted the supreme Kai and he rolled the magic orb to the elder Kai

"I see so Vegeta has transformed into a saiyin ape which means he knows about the level beyond that of a super saiyin 3" replied the elder Kai

(What could the elder Kai possibly mean about there being a level beyond that of a super saiyin 3 if you want to find out tune in next time for the next exciting episode err I mean chapter of Dragonball Z)

(Hey guys this is Future Trunks and next time on Dragonball Z Vegeta finally succeeds in ascending to the next level of super saiyin and Baby Goku finally finds a way to transform into a saiyin ape if you want to find out more tune in next time for the next explosive chapter of Dragonball Z)


	26. ssj 4

(Last time on Dragonball Z Vegeta faced off against Baby who had taken over Goku's body the battle was fierce but Vegeta then played his trump card an artificial moon blast so he could transform into a golden oozaru the type of creature that destroyed Baby's entire race now the battle that will end all battles begins today on Dragonball Z)

SSJ 4

"Roar!" Roared Oozaru Vegeta as he began to destroy buildings

"That isn't right I thought father was able to control this transformation" Trunks said to himself

"Vegeta obviously hasn't done it in quite a while so it might have altered his brain functions" Piccolo replied

"Darn that retched saiyin how dare he transform into that monkey form, but if Vegeta can do it Goku is more than likely to do it" Baby thought to himself grinning evilly

"Oh there's more to it than you think Baby!" roared Oozaru Vegeta

"What you can speak I thought you were uncontrollable!" Shouted Baby Goku

"I just wanted to test my power before I do this" Oozaru Vegeta replied before he started to glow his body started to shrink as it took form of Vegeta but with a few alterations

Vegeta's hair was black with brown spots around it, his body was covered in red fur his eyes were emerald green with black pupils and he had a red tail

"What's this he's changed" Baby Goku shouted

"he's done it" said Trunks quaking a little

"What do you mean he's done it?" Asked Piccolo

"A few days ago dad told me there was another level of super saiyin that would ascend past anything Goku would a super saiyin 4"

"So you're saying Vegeta has ascended to a super saiyin 4?"

"Yes I am"

"Ah that's much better I didn't like that huge monkey form it was cramping my style" said Vegeta tensing his muscles

"You darn it how did you get so powerful!" shouted Baby Goku

"I do lot's of sit ups and drink lots of juice" Vegeta replied

"Don't get too over confident for your information I just found your one weakness about putting up that artificial moon" said Baby Goku grinning evilly

"Oh and what is that?" asked Vegeta evilly

"Goku must have grown back his tail cause have a look at this!" Baby Goku shouted as he turned around looked at the moon Vegeta then noticed Baby Goku's tail

"No it… it can't be Kakarot's tail must have grown back… and that means" Vegeta looked up to see Baby Goku began to metamorph into a golden Oozaru like Vegeta did last chapter

"Wait Kakarot never learnt how to control his transformation like I did!"

(Now that Baby Goku is transforming into a golden oozaru what hope does Vegeta have tune in next time for the penultimate chapter of Dragonball Z)

(Hey everyone this is Goku and next time on Dragonball Z Vegeta faces off against me in the final battle of this story who will win this epic battle tune in next time for the penultimate chapter of Dragonball Z)

Baby's demise


	27. Baby's demise

(Last time on Dragonball Z Vegeta had just finished his metamorphosis into a super saiyin 4 but before anyone could celebrate Baby Goku found his own way to transform into a golden Oozaru now the final battle of the day Goku and Vegeta will never forget begins today on the penultimate of Dragonball Z)

Baby's demise

"Woo ha ha ha ha ha!" Baby laughed maniacally as he finished his transformation "This is much better what power!"

"Wait how can you speak like that?" Vegeta asked shocked a little

"You fool don't you get it Goku transformed not I I'm the parasite inside him, and now you and all the other saiyins will meet your fate Revenge death ball!" Baby Goku then charged up a revenge death ball at full force

"Darn it his power is capable of destroying the planet ten times everyone quick give me your energy!" Vegeta shouted to the others

"Ok here you go dad!" Future Trunks shouted as he gave Vegeta his energy

"Ok here you go but first Fu…Sion…HA! Goten and Trunks shouted as they fused into Gotenks so they could give Vegeta twice as much energy

"Here Vegeta beat him for us!" shouted Krillen and Piccolo as they gave Vegeta their energy

"Good I almost match Baby I just need a bit more energy and I'll be able to beat him" Vegeta thought to himself

"What ever you have planned it won't work revenge death ball!" Baby Goku shouted as he fired the revenge death straight at Vegeta there was a huge explosion and a huge dust cloud

"Father!" Future Trunks shouted

"He's… he's gone!" Krillen said in shock

"Woo ha ha ha ha what a chump I can't believe it he didn't even move and now he's dead!" shouted Baby Goku

"What's so funny?" Said a familiar voice

"No it…it can't be!" Baby Goku said in shock then he looked and noticed a dust cloud in the sky

It was Vegeta and Cloud; Cloud had given Vegeta his energy in the last second

"Now it ends Baby Final Flash!" Vegeta shouted

The final flash was enormous it couldn't be stopped Baby Goku got hit the giant ape hurdled to floor there was huge tremor and Baby Goku was unconscious

Vegeta hovered above Baby Goku and blasted his tail off

"No it can't be Goku is losing all of his power darn that retched saiyin" said Baby

Goku had transformed back into his normal form and  
Baby forced his way out and made a break for it

"Till we meet again saiyins" thought baby as he found a ship and blasted off

"Hey Kakarot want to help me destroy Baby?" asked Vegeta

"It would be my pleasure" replied Goku

Goku and Vegeta waited for an opportunity to blast Baby

Just then Baby's ship flew in front of the sun

"Now Ka…Me…Ha…Me…..!"

"I'll try the Kamehameha wave just this once Kamehame…." Said Vegeta

"Ha!" Goku and Vegeta shouted as they fired the Kamehameha wave at Baby's ship

"What no this…this can't be!" shouted Baby as the Kamehameha waves combined and hit the ship and hurdled it to one place Baby could never regenerate from the sun

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Baby shouted as his body disintegrated in the sun the battle was over

"Good work Vegeta and I see you ascended to a super saiyin 4" Said Goku

"Yes I finally surpassed you Kakarot" Vegeta replied

Then the two saiyins began to laugh their heads off the battle of the century was over

(Next time on Dragonball Z the holidays are almost over and Goku Vegeta and the other Z warriors have nothing to do find out what happens in the final chapter of Dragonball Z)

the final chapter


	28. the final chapter

(Last time on Dragonball Z Baby Goku had just transformed into a golden Oozaru and with his new power he tried to finish off Vegeta with the revenge death ball but Vegeta had gotten power from his friends Baby then fled from the planet and with the help of Goku Baby was finally put to rest now what are the Z warriors going to do for the rest of the holidays find out now on the final chapter of Dragonball Z)

The final chapter

"I can't believe it is finally over Baby is dead now we can have peace at the hotels" said Goku cheerfully

"Uh Kakarot" Vegeta said to the hotels

"Hm what oh man" Goku groaned as he saw the destroyed hotels

"Later that morning"

"So now what we have destroyed the hotels and we have two weeks of holidays left what should we do?" asked Krillen while flying

"I'm not sure Krillen but we'll think of something" replied Goku

"4 days later"

"Oh man there is nothing to do around here" groaned Goku

"Hey dad why don't we go fishing?" asked Gohan

"Hey yeah great idea Gohan I'll catch us a big one" replied Goku as he ran out the door

"Ah ha ha ha ha I'm gonna get ya woo hoo!" Goku shouted as he chased the fish to the end of the waterfall and lunged at it, he caught it and fell in the water

"Ha ha whoa glub glub ah ha ha ha some things never change!" shouted Krillen

"I ate your friend no it's your turn!" shouted the fish

Krillen freaked out just Goku pooped his head out of the water started laughing and threw it at Krillen

Later that day

"Ah what a day and we only have 10 days of fun left" said Goku cheerfully

"I know Goku but what can we do to waste 10 days?" asked Krillen

"Who knows but we'll just have to improvise" replied Goku

And boy was Goku right they managed to get 9 fun filled days but now the night before Goku and Vegeta go back to school for another 365 days Chi-Chi decides to throw a dinner party for the two saiyins

"Wow Chi-Chi dear the food looks great!" shouted Goku wiping the drool from his mouth

"Well dig in guys" said Chi-Chi

And that's what they did and after their huge meal Chi-Chi was left with the dishes as Goku and Vegeta decided to hold a party and invite their friends

"Here's to Vegeta and Goku, good luck and I hope you enjoy another 365 days of school!" shouted Krillen

"Cheers!" everyone shouted

Goku and Vegeta two of the worlds strongest warriors had endured 365 days of school and they had endure 9 chapters of fun and terror but now the two saiyins must endure another 365 days of school but that's a different story

I hope you enjoyed this story I'm sure Goku and Vegeta did thank you for reading

The End

(Now to let you know I have finished this story but I am making another one it's a Dragonball story called the life and times of Goku and Krillen please read it and enjoy)


End file.
